The Queen of Sitri
by Kazuya Hatake
Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 01: Awal**

 **Underworld**

Di salah satu kamar yang terdapat di mansion megah klan Sitri terlihatlah sepasang iblis yang masih tidur dangan damainya di atas kasur yang berukuran King size. Sampai bunyi alarm yang menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk bangun dari tidur mereka yang damai.

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

Cklek

"Hoammm, sudah pagi rupanya. Anata ayo bangun sudah pagi." Ujar Serafall, sambil mencoba membangunkan sang suami dari mimpi indahnya.

" 5 menit lagi Tsuma." Kata Naruto yang masih ingin bergelung dengan mimpinya.

Yak, sepasang iblis tersebut adalah Naruto dan Serafall

"Ayo cepat bangun Naru, kau kan harus ke dunia manusia hari ini untuk menjaga So- tan, dan Ria- tan." Kata Serafall, sambil kembali mencoba membangunkan suaminya.

"Hai- Hai." Ujar Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

" Ohayou, Anata." Kata Serafall.

" Ohayou, Tsuma." Kata Naruto.

CUP

Dan, dimulailah tradisi yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari, yakni Morning Kiss. Ciuman tersebut yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi saling melumat. Kegiatan tersebut terus berlangsung, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

HUWAAAAAA...

Serafall kemudian berjalan ke arah box bayi yang berada di sudut kamar tersebut, dan menggendong bayi tersebut yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan dan berusia 7 bulan, dengan ciri- ciri rambut hitam, mata yang berwarna shapire, berhidung mancung, dengan kulit yang berwana putih sama dengan sang ibu dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Bayi itu bernama Chloe Alexander.

" Cup,cup,cup sayang jangan nangis lagi ya, ada mama kok, jangan nangis lagi ya." Kata Serafall sambil menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan sang buah hati.

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka. Setelah sampai Naruto kemudian memeluk Serafall dari belakangdan menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Serafall.

" Ohayou, putri Papa yang paling cantik." Ujar Naruto, dan dibalas dengan tawa dari Chloe.

" Anata, sebaiknya kamu cepat mandi setelah itu Aku akan mandi dan menitipkan Chloe pada pelayan. Setelah beres kita akan sarapan bersama Kaa- sama dan Tou-sama." Ujar Serafall.

" Baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Naruto POV

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Alexander, umur? Entahlah aku tak ingat berapa umurku sekarang. Ciri- ciriku yakni, mata berwarna shapire, rambut pirang lurus, badan atletis dengan perut sixpack dan dada bidang serta bahu yang lebar disertai otot- otot yang kekar, namun tidak berlebihan, hidung mancung, dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, kulit berwarna tan, serta tinggi badan 180 cm. Aku merupakan mantan witch hunter dan anak dari pasangan Minato Alexander dan Kushina O'Connor, dan berganti marga menjadi Alexander setelah menikah dengan ayahku. Ayahku merupakan pemimpin dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib, sedangkan Ibuku merupakan manusia biasa. Sekarang aku merupakan Queen dari Serafall Leviathan yang awalnya bermarga Sitri sebelum ia diangkat menjadi Maou. Dari percakapan tadi, kalian sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku sudah menikah denganya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku masih menjadi Queen bukan King? Akan kujawab bahwa menjadi King itu sangat merepotkan, jangan tanya lagi alasannya, aku tak ingin menjelaskan itu. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi iblis. Cerita ini dimulai saat aku berumur 17 tahun.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _BRITANIA RAYA, 17 Mei, 15XX_

 _Hari itu, Senin tanggal 17 Mei tahun 15XX. Terjadi wabah penyakit yang disebarkan oleh Ratu Penyihir, di Britania Raya. Akibat dari wabah tersebut banyak warga yang mati karena tidaknya penawar dari wabah tersebut, termasuk Ayah dan Ibuku terjangkit penyakit tersebut dan kemudian meninggal. Oleh karena itu, aku dan sisa anggota dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib, melakukan expedisi untuk membunuh Ratu Penyihir dan menghentikan wabah penyakit ini. Setelah melakukan expedisi selama 1 tahun, akhirnya kami tiba di tempat Ratu Penyihir berada._

" _Akhirnya, setelah kita melakukan perjalanan yang jauh kita telah sampai di tempat dimana Ratu penyihir keparat itu berada. Ingat! kita kesini untuk membinasakan Ratu penyihir itu, tidak ada jaminan kita semua akan selamat. Jangan takut akan kematian, karena tak akan ada yang menunggu kita di rumah. Dengan binasanya Ratu Penyihir, maka kematian orang terkasih kita akan terbalaskan dan wabah penyakit ini akan hilang untuk selamanya. Ayo binasakan Ratu keparat itu!"_ _ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu- gebu._

 _UUOOOOOOO!_

 _BUNUH RATU PENYIHIR!_

 _BINASAKAN RATU KEPARAT ITU !_

 _Teriakan penuh semangat dan hasrat membunuhpun terdengar dari seluruh anggota expedisi tersebut. Dengan itu masuklah mereka ke sebuah pohon dengan ukuran sangat besar yang merupakan rumah dari Ratu Penyihir, di dalam pohon tersebut terlihatlah berbagai macam bangkai hewan dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Setelah masuk jauh kedalam pohon, nampaklah Sang Ratu Penyihir yang sedang duduk disinggasananya._

" _**Akhirnya, kalian sampai juga disini. Aku sudah menunggu kalian untuk kujadikan tumbal. HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ _!" Ujar Ratu Penyihir, disertai dengan tawa yang bergema keseluruh penjuru pohon besar itu._

" _Dengar penyihir keparat, kami kesini untuk membinasakanmu. Bukan untuk menjadi tumbalmu." Ujar salah satu anggota expedisi yang diketahui bernama David._

" _**Itupun jika kalian bisa menyentuhku**_ _." Kata Ratu Penyihir,dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan._

 _ **[SKELETON ARMY]**_

 _Dengan itu, keluarlah tengkorak- tengkorak yang membawa berbagai macam senjata mulai daripedang hingga sabit, muncul di sekitar rombongan Naruto._

" _Jangan takut, ayo serang para tengkorak tak berguna itu!" kata Naruto, sambil mengambil pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Pedang itu memiliki bilah yang cukup panjang dengan warna silver dan gagang yang berwarna coklat( pedangnya Vin Diesel di film The Last Witch Hunter)._

 _HYAAAAAA..._

 _Dengan seruan tersebut dimulailah pertarungan tersebut. Narutopun mulai menebas para tengkorak tersebut kesegala arah, begitu pula dengan anggota lainnya. Karena keasikan menyerang, tanpa disadari oleh mereka muncul akar- akar pohon dari bawah tanah, dan siap untuk menjerat kaki mereka menuju kedalam tanah._

 _AAARRRGGGHHHH_

 _TOLOOOONGGGGG_

 _UUUAAAAARGGGGHHH_

 _Satu- persatu dari mereka ditarik kedalam tanah, kemudian dijadikan pasukan tengkorak._

" _Sial, jika begini terus perjuangan kami akan menjadi sia- sia. Aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari akar- akar ini." Batin Naruto, kemudian ditebaslah akar- akar yang melilit kaki Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan diri dari serbuan pasukan tengkorak._

 _Akhirnya, Naruto dapat terbebas dari jeratan akar tersebut. Kemudian Naruto kembali menebas pasukan tengkorak sambil sesekali menghindar dari serangan para tengkorak. Sampai akhirnya semua pasukan tengkorak berhasil ditaklukan. Namun, dari pertarungan tersebut hanya menyisakan Naruto saja._

" _ **HAHAHAHA. Bagaimana? Sekarang hanya kau yang tersisa, masih ingin mencoba untuk membunuhku." Ucap Ratu Penyihir meremehkan.**_

" _Hah, aku, takkan menyerah, hah, untuk membunuhmu. Karena, hah, aku, takkan, hah, MENYIA- NYIAKAN PERJUANGAN SAUDARA- SAUDARAKU!" ujar Naruto_

 _Setelah itu, Naruto mengangkat pedangnya ke atas_

" _Dengan pedang ini, aku bersumpah atas nama jiwa- jiwa saudaraku. Aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!"Kata Naruto_

 _ **[ THE IRON AND FIRE]**_

 _Dengan itu, bilah dari pedang Naruto mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam. Kemudian Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju Ratu Penyihir._

" _**Kau tak kenal menyerah ya? Terima ini manusia rendahan!"**_ _ucap Ratu Penyihir._

 _ **[ DARK MAGIC: THOUSAND BLACK SPEAR]**_

 _Munculah 1000 tombakyang terbuat dari sihir hitam dari belakang Ratu Penyihir, kemudian menerjang Naruto._

 _SWUSSHH..._

 _Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tetap meneruskan larinya. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang sambil tetap memegang dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto melakukan tebasan horizontal._

 _ **[MOON SLASH]**_

 _Seketika terciptalah lengkungan berbentuk bulan sabit yang disertai api berwarna hitam. Tebasan tersebut melahap setengah dari serbuan tombak- tombak tersebut._

" _Sial, serangan tersebut menghabiskan setengah manaku. Kalau terus seperti ini aku akan mati disini." Batin Naruto_

 _Karena terlalu asyik bergumam dalam batin Naruto tak menyadari bahwa sebuah tombak telah berada tepat di depannya. Naruto yang baru menyadari hal tersebut langsung saja menghindar dengan cara menjatuhkan badannya kearah samping._

 _JRASSHHH..._

 _AARRGHH..._

 _Walaupun Naruto dapat menghindarinya, namun kaki kanannya tetap tertusuk tombak yang datang dari arah kiri. Dan setelah terkena tombak, kaki Naruto menghitam secara perlahan._

" _Kuso. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku takkan kalah. Aku akan membunuhnya" gumam Naruto._

 _Dengan susah payah, Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya dan menjadikan pedangnnya sebagai tumpuan berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Naruto berlari dengan tertatih- tatih menuju Ratu Penyihir._

 _JRASSHHH JRASHHH JRASSHH_

 _ARGGHH..._

 _Namun, Naruto kembali tertusuk tombak tersebut pada bagian tangan kiri, perut dan dada kirinya._

" _**Rupanya, kau belum menyerah juga ya mahluk rendahan." Ucap Ratu penyihir.**_

" _Aku tak-kan menyerah sam-pai aku bisa membu-nuhmu. Dengan serangan terakhir i-ni, aku a-kan mele-nyapkanmu dari dunia i-ni." Kata Naruto._

 _Kemudian Naruto mengangkat pedang, dengan posisi seperti akan melempar pedang itu. Setelah itu api hitam yang ada di bilah pedang menjalar keseluruh pedang._

 _ **[ THE IRON AND FIRE: CRITICAL BLAST]**_

 _Setelah itu, Narutopun melempar pedang tersebut dengan sisa tenaga serta mana yang dia punya. Pedang tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Ratu Penyihir._

 _SWUUSSSHHH_

 _Ratu penyihir yang merasakan bahaya yang terdapat pada serangan tersebut, kemudian menciptakan sihir pertahanan terkuat yang dia punya._

 _Namun sihir pertahan dari Ratu Penyihir sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis, dan akhirnya tertembus. Kemudian menusuk dada dari Ratu penyihir._

 _ **ARGGHHH...**_

" _**SIALAN KAU MAHLUK RENDAHAN. Tapi cough! aku tak-kan mati cough! sen-diri, cough! dengan i-ni ka-u akan ikut a-ku cough! menuju al-am bak-a."**_ _ucap Ratu Penyihir marah._

 _ **[ DARK MAGIC: DRAGON ROARR]**_

 _Munculah naga berwarna hitam setinggi 3 meter di belakang Ratu Penyihir, dengan mata merah yang mengintimidasi setiap lawannya. Setelah mengeluarkan sihir tersebut, Ratu Penyihir akhirnya tewas dikarenakan api hitam yang terdapat pada pedang yang menusuknya sudah merambat keseluruh tubuh._

 _ **GROOOAAARRRR...**_

 _SWUUSSHH_

 _Setelah mengaum naga tersebut kemudian melesat menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah karena dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menghindar._

" _Ayah, Ibu, teman- teman. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian." Batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _Namun tanpa di duga dari arah samping muncul elang es yang menghantam naga tersebut._

 _BOOOMMM!_

 _Sehingga naga tersebut tidak jadi menyerang Naruto dan kemudian menghilang, bersama efek ledakan yang ditimbulkan._

 _Dari arah datangnya elang tersebut munculah sesosok mahluk dengan ciri- ciri mata merah ruby, tinggi badan hanya sampai sedagu Naruto, rambut hitam lurus diikat twintail, mempunyai dada yang lumayan besar, menggunakan yukatta berwarna pink._

 _Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya, sebelum dapat bertanya Naruto sudah ambruk terlebih dahulu._

" _Kau adalah orang yang menarik. Kau memiliki tekad dan rasa ingin melindungi yang sangat besar. Sekarang akan ku jadikan kau milikku selamanya. Kau hanya milikku." Ucap sosok itu yang diketahui adalah Serafall._

" _Hmmm, bidak Queen ya. Aku kira bidak Knight yang akan bereaksi padamu. Tapi tak masalah"_

 _Kemudian ia menaruh bidak tersebut didada Naruto, dan mengucapkan mantra._

" _Dengan ini atas nama keluarga bangsawan Sitri. Aku, Serafall Sitri menghidupkanmu kembali sebagai pelayanku yang setia."_

 _Seketika terciptalah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan lambang keluarga Sitri. Kemudian lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan sinar, setelah sinar itu meredup terlihatlah kembali Naruto._

" _Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membawamu ke Mansion Sitri" ujar Serafall_

 _Terciptalah lingkaran sihir dibawah mereka, kemudian melahap mereka._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Seperti itulah bagaimana awal mula aku menjadi iblis. Jangan tanya kelanjutannya, karna kau malas menceritakannya.

Naruto POV End

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk saja, sehingga tampaklah tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang dapat membuat para wanita mendadak anemia.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil pakaian yang ada di lemari dan menggantinya

Kini tampaklah penampilan Naruto, dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang tampak sangat pas ditubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan otot- otot yang menonjol,untuk celana dia menggunakan celana jeans panjang ketat berwarna navy. Menggunakan sepatu boots hitam semata kaki, dia juga menggunakan aksesoris berupa kalung( kalungnya Naruto di canon), dan anting berbentuk bulat dengan warna hitam pada telinga kiri. Serta model rambut undercut brit punk yang menambah kesan liar dimata orang.( maaf saya gak terlalu ngerti fashion)

Skip

Di meja makan terlihatlah kondisi hangat kekeluargaan yang tercipta di sana, mereka makan sambil sesekali melakukan percakapan.

" Anata, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai guru di Kuoh Gakuen. Agar kau dapat lebih mudah mengawasi So-tan dan Ria-tan." Ujar Serafall childish sambil memangku Chloe.

" Hah! Kenapa harus menjadi guru? Tidak bisakah aku mengawasinya dari jauh." Kata Naruto sambil memohon.

" Tidak, harus menjadi guru. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, titik." Kata Serafall.

" Sudahlah Naruto, kau takkan prnah menang berdebat melawan istrimu." Ucap Lord Sitri.

" Haaahhh, baiklah aku akan menjadi guru disana." Kata Naruto

" Jam berapa kau akan berangkat Naruto?" ujar Stella Sitri

" Mungkin nanti malam Kaa- sama. Aku ingin menemani Chloe bermain seharian."

" Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ujar Stella.

Skip Time

Malam hari di Underworld begitu indah karena ditemani oleh cahaya Bulan buatan Maou Beelzebub. Tepat jam 10 malam di depan Mansion Sitri terlihatlah Naruto beserta dengan seluruh penghuni Mansion.

" Naruto tolong jaga mereka." Ujar Lord Sitri

" Baik Tou- sama."

"Anata, jangan sampai selingkuh disana, kalau kau selingkuh kau takkan kumaafkan. Ingat kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku seorang." Ujar Serafall dengan nada mengancam dan posesif.

" I-iya Tsuma, aku takkan selingkuh kok." Ucap Naruto merinding

" Baiklah minna, aku berangkat dulu."

DAAAA

HATI- HATI NARUTO- SAMA

HATI-HATI ANATA

Dengan itu Narutopun pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 **TBC**

 **Author note:**

Hai, minna. Salam kenal, ini merupakan fic pertama saya maaf klo ada typo, gaje dan scene fightnya yang hambar, karena saya baru belajar.

Fic ini murni hasil inspirasi saya, saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 02 : Merepotkan**

SRINGGGG

" Akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi, apa dia tak berlebihan memberikan rumah ini?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Ternyata rumah yang diberikan oleh Serafall adalah rumah yang sangat mewah dengan konsep abad pertengahan eropa dengan kolam air mancur yang terdapat pada halaman depan rumah, dan memiliki 2 tingkat lantai dan memiliki. Rumah ini terletak di kawasan Akihabara.

" Ah, masa bodoh, sebaiknya aku cepat masuk ke dalam dan tidur. Karena besok merupakan hari yang sangat merepotkan." Ujar Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh, kemudian Naruto berjalan ke dalam rumah dan mencari kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Naruto kemudian melepas sepatu dan celana jeansnya sehingga hanya menyisakan kaos hitam dan kolor bermotif kodok saja.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke tempat tidur, dan tidur.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan paginya, di sebuah kamar terlihatlah Naruto masih berkutat dengan mimpinya, sampai suara jam weker membangunkannya.

KRINGGGGG

KRINGGGGG

KRINGGGGGG

Ceklek

" Iya,iya aku bangun jam wekerku tersayang." Kata Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

" Jam 5, masih ada 1 setengah jam untuk melakukan pemanasan."

Dengan itu, Naruto kemudian melakukan pemanasan yakni push up, sit up, squat jump, dan back up masing- masing 300 kali.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan Naruto kemudian melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah itu Naruto kemudian berpakain.

Kini tampaklah Naruto menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna navy yang digulung saampai siku yang bagian bawahnya dimasukan kedalam celana, dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka sehingga tampaklah dada bidang Naruto. Untuk celana Naruto menggunakan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu, dan sepatu boots semata kaki berwarna coklat tua. Serta aksesoris seperti jam tangan sport berwarna hitam, cincin nikah polos berwarna silver yang tersemat di jari kelingking tangan kirinya. Membuat Naruto semakin terlihat tampan.

" Sebenarnya aku agak risih menggunakan pakaian seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi guru di tuntut untuk tampil rapi." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluhkan pakaian yang dia pakai.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto kemudian kedapur untuk sarapan dengan dua potong roti tawar dan sekotak susu.

" Baiklah sekarang sudah jam 7, saatnya untuk berangkat. Aku tak mau terlambat dihari pertama aku mengajar."

Dengan masih memakan roti, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju garasi yang terdapat di sebelah rumah.

Setelah sampai di depan garasi, Naruto kemudian membuka garisi tersebut. Terlihatlah sebuah mobil Dodge Charger modifikasi berwarna hitam( mobilnya Vin Diesel di Fast & Furious 7), dan Harley Davidson chopper berwarna biru tua.

Naruto kemudian melangkah kearah mobil tersebut, dan menyalakan mobil tersebut.

BRUUUMMM

BRUUMMM

BRUMMMM

Setelah mengunci semua pintu, Naruto kemudian melaju menuju Kuoh Gakuen.

 **TQOS**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Kuoh Gakuen merupakan sekolah bertaraf internasional yang telah diakui oleh pemerintah Jepang. Kuoh Gakuen banyak menghasilkan siswa- siswi terbaik, dan segudang prestasi. Namun, yang tidak diketahui oleh orang awam adalah Kuoh Gakuen merupakan basis dari dua klan iblis yang sangat terkemuka di Underworld, yaitu klan Sitri dan Gremory.

Kedua klan tersebut menempatkan masing- masing pewarisnya, yakni Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

Disalah satu tempat di Kuoh Gakuen, tepatnya di ruang OSIS terlihatlah Sona yang sedang termenung sambil menatap sebuah foto.

" Nii-sama, aku sangat merindukan mu." Lirih Sona, sambil meneteskan air mata.

Yak, foto tersebut merupakan foto Naruto yang saat itu memakai kaos berwarna hitam sedang tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Sona yang saat itu memakai dress berwarna biru.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Di sebuah taman terlihatlah Naruto sedang memangku Sona yang masih berusia tujuh tahun sambil bersender dipohon sakura yang bunga- bunganya sedang berguguran._

" _Nii-sama, lihat bunga sakuranya berguguran." Ujar Sona sambil menunjuk bunga sakura yang berguguran._

" _Kau suka dengan bunga sakura Sona?" tanya Naruto._

" _Hai,Sona sangat suka bunga sakura." Ucap Sona semangat._

" _Kalau begitu, Nii-sama akan memberikan bunga ini kepada Sona." Kata Naruto sambil menyematkan bunga sakura dikuping Sona._

" _Arigatou Nii-sama, Sona sangat menyayangi Nii-sama." Ucap Sona sambil memeluk Naruto._

" _Nii-sama juga menyayangimu, Sona." Kata Naruto._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Chou...

Kai-chou...

Kaichou...

" Ah, ada apa Tsubaki?" kata Sona, yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya

" Ini saatnya kita menuju ke gerbang untuk melakukan patroli, kaichou." Ujar Tsubaki.

" Baiklah, ayo Tsubaki." Ucap Sona.

Beranjaklah Sona dan Tsubaki dari ruang OSIS menuju pintu gerbang.

 **TQOS**

Di depan gerbang Kuoh Gakuen terlihatlah siswa- siswi yang memasuki gerbang tersebut baik yang berjalan kaki maupun menggunakan sepeda.

BRUUMMM

BRUMMMM

BRUUMMM

Dari arah selatan datanglah sebuah mobil Dodge Charger modifikasi. Mobil tersebut kemudian melaju masuk ke dalam Kuoh Gakuen. Para siswa kemudian berbisik- bisik menerka siapa pengemudi dari mobil itu.

Setelah mobil tersebut parkir, terbukalah pintu dari mobil tersebut. Terlihatlah pria tampan deang surai pirang keemasan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Pri itu kemudian membuka kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di saku kemeja setelah menutup pintu mobil tersebut, nampaklah mata seindah samudra yang dapat menghanyutkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Pria tersebut adalah Naruto.

KYAAAAAA...

KYAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI...

TAMPANNYA MELEBIHI KIBA-KUN

KYAAA PANGERANKU SUDAH TIBA

TERKUTUKLAH PRIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA

Itulah reaksi dari para siswa setelah melihat siapa yang mengemudikan mobil tadi. Mulai dari teriakan histeris dari para siswi sampai sumpah serapah dari para siswa disana. Sementara yang diteriaki sedang berusaha pulih dari sweatdropnya.

" Tsubaki, kenapa ada keributan di sini?" tanya Sona.

" Aku juga kurang tahu kaichou. Sebaiknya kita mendekat kesana." Kata Tsubaki.

" Kau benar. Ayo kita kesana." Ujar Sona.

Merekapun mendekati keributan tersebut. Setelah berada di pusat keributan, terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang dikrubungi oleh para siswi.

" Ada apa ribut- ribut disini?" ujar Sona tegas.

Semua siswa yang ada disana langsung melihat kebelakang. Seketika wajah mereka menjadi pucat setelah melihat wajah datar Sona.

LARIIIIII ADA KAICHOUU...

SELEMATKAN DIRI KALIAANNNN...

Dengan teriakan itu bubarlah kumpulan masa yang mengerubungi Naruto.

" Haaahhh. Untung mereka sudah pergi." Gumam Naruto lega.

Melihat apa yang tadi dikerubungi oleh para siswi, seketika mata Sona langsung membulat dengan mulut yang menganga.

" NI-NII-SAMA..." teriak Sona sambil menghamburkan diri ke Naruto.

E-eh. Begitulah reaksi Naruto saat di tubruk oleh Sona.

" So- Sona kaukah ini?" tanya Naruto yang baru pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

" Hai. Ini Sona, nii-sama." Jawab Sona yang masih terisak.

" Wah sekarang kau sudah jadi kaichou yang sangat ditakuti ya Sona, padahal dulu kau hanya anak pemalu dan cengeng." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

" Mou... Nii-sama jangan mengejekku" ucap Sona sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Hahaha, Sona jangan marah. Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana." Tawa Naruto.

" Dan apakah kau akan terus memelukku Sona?" tanya Naruto.

" A-ah, aku baru ingat. Nii-sama kau kesini untuk apa?" tanya Sona sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku kesini untuk menjadi guru Sona, yah walaupun itu merepotkan." Kata Naruto malas.

" Ano, maaf menyela reuni kalian. Tapi aku tak pernah tau kau mempunyai kakak laki- laki Sona." Ucap Tsubaki dengan penuh tekanan pada kata Sona. Jika Tsubaki sudah memanggilnya dengan nama, maka sudah di pastikan Tsubaki sedang kesal atau serius.

" Ah, kalian bisa berkenalan sendiri." Ujar Sona yang kembali ke mode datarnya.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Tsubaki hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

" sejak kapan dia kembali menjadi tembok yang dingin." Batin Naruto.

" entah kenapa aku menyesal menjadi bawahannya." Batin Tsubaki.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Tsubaki Sinra, fukukaichou sekaligus bidak Queen dari Sona Kaichou." Ucap Tsubaki dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

" Namaku Naruto Alexander, Queen dari Serafall, dan kakak ipar dari Sona." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tsubaki yang melihat senyum Naruto, menjadi tambah merona.

" Jadi namanya Naruto Alexander, dia sangat tampan. Dan juga sangat sexy, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana ditindih oleh badannya. Serta dia juga merupakan kakak ip... tunggu dlu kakak ipar jadi dia adalah..."batin Tsubaki

" kakak ipar?" tanya Tsubaki.

" Ya, aku adalah kakak ipar dari Sona yang artinya aku adalah suami dari Serafall." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Pupus sudah harapanku. Ternyata dia adalah suami dari Leviathan-sama." Gumam Tsubaki kecewa.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tsubaki?"

" Ah, ti-tidak Alexander-sama." Jawab Tsubaki gugup.

" Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku alergi dengan formalitas, cukup panggil Naruto sensei saja." Kata Naruto santai.

" Hai, Na-Naruto sensei." Kata Tsubaki gugup.

" Baiklah, karena sudah waktu jam pelajaran, Sona tolong antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

Dengan itu, Sona mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tsubaki kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

SKIP

Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

" Baiklah Nii-sama aku hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai disini saja."

" Arigatou Sona."

Dengan itu Sona berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah Sona sudah tak terlihat lagi, Naruto kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam ruang Kepala Sekolah.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Masuk

KRIIEET

" Ada perlu apa ya?"

" Saya Naruto Alexander, guru baru disini pak." Ucap Naruto.

" Ah, anda guru baru itu ya. Sebentar, tolong panggilkan Hiroaki sensei." Ujar kepala sekolah pada Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang kebetulan berada disana.

" Baik, pak."

Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang pria yang diperkirakan berusia lima puluh tahun.

" Anda memanggil saya pak?" ucap Hiroaki

" Ya, tolong antarkan Naruto-san ke kelas XII A. Dan Naruto-san anda akan mengajar olah raga di kelas XII A sampai XII D." Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

" Hai, pak." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

" Kalau begitu Naruto-san ikut saya."

" Baiklah Hiroaki-san."

Berjalanlah mereka menuju kelas XII A, sesampainya disana Naruto disuruh menunggu diluar terlebih dahulu.

SREEGG

" Anak-anak, hari ini kita ada guru olah raga baru yang akan menggantikan Kazuki sensei yang pensiun pada bulan lalu. Naruto-san silahkana masuk."

Mulai ributlah seisi kelas karena penasaran dengan guru baru mereka. Masuklah Naruto ke dalam kelas itu.

" Halo minna, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Alexander, umur 27 tahun. Saya disini akan menjadi guru olah raga kalian menggantikan Kazuki sensei, jadi mohon bantuannya minna." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

HENING

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena...

KYYYAAAAAAAA TAMPANNNN

KAKOIIIIII

PANGERANNNNNNNKU TELAH TIBAAAA

MATI SAJA KAUUU PRIA TAMPANN

BRAAAKKKK!

Dengan gebrakan meja tersebut semua siswa kemudian kembali diam.

" Haaaah, kalian semua tolong diam dan jika ada yang bertanya tinggal tunjuk tangan saja. Mengerti kalian semua?"

Mengerti sensei

" Baiklah siapa yang ingin bertanya ?"

Ada sekitar lima orang siswi yang mengangkat tangannya.

" Yak, dimulai dari Katase-san."

" Ano, Naruto sensei dimana anda tinggal?"

" Saya tinggal di kawasan Akihabara"

" Selanjutnya, Murayama-san."

" Naruto sensei berapa no handphone anda?" tanya Murayama dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Kemudian Naruto menuliskan no handphonenya pada papan tulis. Sementara Naruto sibuk menulis di papan, semua siswa perempuan sibuk mencatat apa yang ditulis oleh Naruto di papan sambil cekikikan. Namun ada tiga siswi yang tidak mencatatanya( para readers pasti tahu siapa itu).

" Selanjutnya, Himejima-san."

" Ara ara apa Naruto sensei sudah punya pacar?" tanya Akeno dengan mata sayu dan nada menggoda.

BRUUKK

BRUUKK

BRUKKK

Terdengar suara benda jatuh yang disebabkan oleh semua siswa laki-laki yang jatuh ke lantai dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dikarenakan melihat Akeno yang sedang menggoda Naruto.

" Saya tidak mempunyai pacar Himejima-san..."

Terdengar lah gumaman para siswi yang mengatakan yes, sedangkan untuk Akeno sendiri dia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir atasnya.

Namun kegembiraan itu tak bertahan, karena Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Tapi, saya sudah mempunyai istri." Sambung Naruto

HENING

HUUWAAAAAAA...

TIIIIDAAKKKKKK...

Begitulah reaksi selanjutnya dari para siswa setelah Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan untuk Akeno dia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu mendengar sang sensei sudah menikah.

Sementara itu Rias dan Sona hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi dari Akeno.

" Baiklah apa ada yang bertanya lagi?"

Hening tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang sensei. Semua siswa perempuan masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri, sedangkan untuk siswa laki-lakinya semua tersenyum sumringah.

" Baiklah jika tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, pelajaran silahkan dilanjutkan." Lanjut Hiroaki sambil mengajak Naruto untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut.

SKIP TIME Pulang Sekolah

Ruangan Klub ORC

" Baiklah kita akan membahas kontrak yang telah kalian dapatkan dalam seminggu terakhir." Kata Rias.( disini Issei dan Asia sudah jadi iblis.)

Namun sebelum memulainya muncul lingkaran sihir bermotif phoenix dengan warna emas. Keluarlah iblis yang diketahui bernama Riser Phenex.

" Sudah lama aku tak kedunia manusia. Halo Rias sayang." Ucap Riser.

" Mau apa kau kesini Riser?" geram Rias.

" Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu pulang Rias sayang."

" Buchou siapa dia?" tanya Issei

" Dia adalah..."

" Tunangan dari Rias-sama."

Sebelum Rias menyelesaikan kata-katanya Grayfia yang baru saja datang dengan lingkaran sihir sudah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

" Grayfia nee-sama." Ucap Rias

" Saya disini untuk memastikan keadaan berjalan kondusif."

 **TQOS**

" Ah, teh buatan Queenmu memang enak, Rias." Ucap Riser sambil meneguk tehnya.

" Cepat habiskan tehmu Riser, setelah itu pergilah dari sini." Kata Rias sinis.

" Oh Rias, kenapa kau mengusir tunanganmu ini?"

" Dengar Riser, aku tak pernah sudi menjadi tunanganmu."

" Suka atau tidak kau akan tetap akan jadi istriku Rias sayang. Kau tahukan bahwa populasi iblis murni sudah sangat sedikit." Ucap Riser angkuh.

" Aku tetap menolaknya Riser."

" Baiklah, karena Rias-sama tetap menolak pertunangan ini, maka saya selaku perwakilan dari Lucifer-sama mengusulkan untuk dilakukannya rating game." Kata Grayfia.

" Rating game? Baiklah aku setuju." Ucap Rias percaya diri.

" Kau yakin ingin melakukan Rating game denganku yang sudah banyak memenangkannya. Kau pun hanya memiliki sedikit peerage." Ujar Riser arogan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Riser kemudian menjentikan jarinya. Setelah itu munculah lima belas wanita yang merupakan peerage dari Riser.

" Lihatlah Rias. Aku mempunyai satu set lengkap peerage, jadi kau tak akan bisa menang dariku." Kata Riser arogan, sambil berjalan kerah Rias. Setelah berhadap-hadapan dengan Rias, Riser kemudian mencoba mencium pipi dari Rias.

Issei yang sedari tadi sudah menahan amarahnya, melesat ke arah Riser berniat untuk memukulnya.

 **[BOOST]**

"JANGAN SENTUH BUCHOU KEPARAT."

BHUAAKK

Dengan itu tersungkurlah Riser yang baru saja terkena pukalan Issei

 **TQOS**

Koridor sekolah

Naruto POV

" Haaahh, kenapa kebanyakan siswi disini gana-ganas ya?" tanya Naruto sambil terheran-heran.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sepertinya Naruto baru saja selesai mengajar. Hal ini dibuktikan dia hanya memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya, dan celana training berwarna putih serta sepatu sneakers bermerek Nike dengan warna hitam dan putih.

DEG

"Aura siapa ini? Aura ini berasal dari gedung tua itu. Aku harus mengeceknya kesana." Batin Naruto.

SWUUSHHHH

Segeralah Naruto melesat menuju sumber aura itu.

 **TQOS**

RUANG ORC

" Sialan kau iblis rendahan, kau akan menerima pembalasanku." Ujar Riser marah.

Melesatlah Riser menuju Issei dengan tangan yang berisikan api, hendak untuk memukul Issei.

Issei sendiri sudah menyiapkan tangan untuk menahan pukulan Riser.

TAK

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ada sebuah tangan yang terlebih dahulu menahan serangan Riser.

" Yare-yare, apa yang terjadi disini?"

TBC

Balasan review:

Yasaka Nazuka: ya, inspirasi saya memang dari filmnya Vin Diesel

Guest( shit ): terimakasih atas pujiannya

Guest: akan saya usahakan untuk memperpanjang word.

Fahzi Lucifer: Naruto tidak punya sacred gear.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hai, minna-san saya up lagi. Saya mungkin akan up seminggu sekali atau paling lambat sebulan sekali.

Untuk soal kekuatan Naruto masih akan saya rahasiakan

Dan soal pair, di fanfic ini hanya single pair untuk Naruto

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 03 : Bantuan Kecil**

" Na-naruto-kun"

" Na-naru nii-sama"

"Na-naruto sensei"

Begitulah reaksi dari Grayfia, Rias beserta peeragenya yang mengetahui bahwa Narutolah yang menahan pukulan dari Riser.

Sedangkan Riser yang melihat siapa yang menahan pukulannya, langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan coba jika yang dihadapanmu sekarang adalah The Most Strongest Queen, dan juga fakta bahwa yang dihadapanya ini adalah suami dari Maou Leviathan.

Disamping fakta tadi, yang membuat Riser tambah ketakutan karena dia adalah...

" Se-sensei." Panggil Riser dengan nada bergetar.

Yak, Naruto merupakan guru dari Riser. Sehingga penyebab Riser ketakutan dengan kehadiran Naruto terjawab sudah.

" Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto dengan raut serius.

 **TQOS**

" Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya." Kata Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias.

" Begitulah Nii-sama."

" Riser." Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan

" Ha-hai, sensei."

" Kemari kau."

Mendekatlah Riser ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang klub dengan Rias yang duduk disampingnya.

BLETAKK

"ITTAAAIIII." Teriak Riser kesakitan.

" Haaaaah, sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu Riser untuk tidak membuat masalah." Ucap Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

" Gomenasai, sensei." Ucap Riser penuh sesal.

" Sekarang ajak semua peeragemu untuk kembali ke Underworld, Riser." Kata Naruto.

"Hai sensei." Ucap Riser sambil membungkuk hormat

Dengan itu, kembalilah Riser beserta peeragenya ke Underworld.

" Kau juga kembalilah ke Underworld Grayfia."

" Hai Naruto-kun, dan untuk anda Rias-sama. Rating game akan diadakan 10 hari lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Grayfia membuat lingkaran sihir menuju ke Underworld. Namun, sebelum tenggelam kedalam lingkaran sihir, Grayfia mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menaikan alisnya bingung dengan tingkah Grayfia.

" Baiklah karena masalahnya sudah selesai, aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

" Tunggu dulu Naruto sensei."

" Ya, Himejima-san ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto.

" Saya ingin bertanya apakah anda benar suami dari Leviathan-sama?" tanya Akeno, diiringi anggukan dari seluruh peerage Rias.

" Ya, aku adalah suami dari Serafall."

" Tapi, kenapa saya sampai tidak mengetahui anda adalah suami dari Leviathan-sama?" tanya Akeno.

" Itu karena kau jarang berkunjung ke Mansion Sitri Akeno, dan pada saat kau ikut aku ke mansion Sitri Nii-sama sedang melaksanakan misi dari Serafall-sama selama beberapa tahun." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, melainkan Riaslah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Akeno. Yang dibalas anggukan dari Akeno.

' Ara ara, jadi benar Naruto sensei adalah suami dari Leviathan-sama. Pasti akan sulit untuk merebut Naruto sensei, namun aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto sensei. Iblis ditakdirkan untuk licikkan, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan.' Batin Akeno sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

" Aku juga ingin bertanya Naruto Nii-sama. Sejak kapan kau menjadi guru dari Riser?" tanya Rias.

" Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Walaupun aku sedang malas." Jawab Naruto.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Di sebuah taman yang berada di Mansion Phenex, nampak sebuah ayunan yang sedang di duduki oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia sepuluh tahun, namun anak tersebut terlihat murung. Anak itu adalah Riser Phenex._

" _Hisk hisk hisk, kenapa hisk hanya hisk Ruval nii-sama saja yang selalu hisk dipuji-puji oleh Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama. Apa karena aku masih lemah?" gumam Riser sambil terisak._

 _Anak itu terus terisak sambil tetap duduk di ayunan itu._

 _Sampai datang Naruto dari arah Mansion menghampiri Riser. Naruto saat itu sedang menemani sang King yang melakukan kunjungan ke mansion Phenex._

" _Hai, nak kenapa kau menangis disini?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Riser._

" _Nii-chan siapa?" tanya Riser sambil masih terisak._

" _Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain tanpa mengenalkan diri sendiri dulu? Tapi tak apa, namaku Naruto Alexander. Jadi namamu siapa?" ucap Naruto._

" _Namaku Riser Phenex Nii-chan." Kata Riser yang sudah mulai tidak terisak lagi._

" _Baiklah, sekarang Nii-chan tanya. Kenapa kamu menangis Riser?"_

" _Riser menangis, karena Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama terus saja membangga-banggakan Ruval Nii-sama. Riser kan juga ingin dibangga-banggakan oleh Tou-sama dan juga Kaa-sama." Kata Riser._

" _Kalau memang itu alasannya, Riser seharusnya berlatih dengan giat agar bisa menjadi kebanggaan dari orang tua Riser. Bukanya menangis disini." Ujar Naruto lembut._

" _Jadi, Riser harus berlatih dengan giat?"_

" _Benar, Riser harus berlatih dengan giat. Untuk bisa mencapai itu semua."_

" _Baiklah, Riser akan berlatih dengan giat agar bisa menjadi kuat dan menjadi kebanggaan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama." Kata Riser yang langsung loncat dari ayunan dengan semangatnya._

" _Nah, gitu dong. Laki-laki harus semangat dan pantang menyerah, laki-laki juga tidak boleh menangis. Laki-laki harus kuat dalam menghadapi apapun." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari jongkoknya._

" _Dan, Nii-chan akan melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat, dan meraih impianmu." Kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Arigatou Naruto Nii-chan." Ujar Riser senang sambil memeluk kaki Naruto._

" _Sama-sama Riser."_

 _Dan sejak saat itulah, Naruto menjadi guru sekaligus kakak dari Riser. Naruto biasanya datang seminggu dua kali ke Mansion Phenex untuk melatih Riser._

 _FLASHBACK END_

" Begitulah ceritanya, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi guru dari Riser. Dan untuk sifatnya yang arogan itu, aku berfikir itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Karena mau bagaimanapun keadaannya iblis tetaplah iblis yang memiliki sifat buruk didalam dirinya." Ujar Naruto.

Para anggota klub ORC kemudian mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Naruto dan memaklumi sifat dari Riser.

" Baiklah, karena semua sudah jelas aku pulang dulu. Dan Rias persiapkan dirimu beserta peeragemu untuk menghadapi Riser sepuluh hari lagi. Aku akan meminta Sona untuk membuatkanmu dan peeragemu surat ijin." Kata Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari sofa.

" Hai, arigatou Nii-sama." Ujar Rias

Naruto hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan sambil tetap berjalan keluar dari ruang klub ORC.

 **TQOS**

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Naruto langsung masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya. Kemudian melaju menuju rumanya.

BRUUMMM

BRUMMMM

BRUMMMMM

Setelah berkendara selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya naruto sampai dirumahnya.

Setelah memasukannya mobilnya ke dalam garasi, kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

Kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang berada di dapur sedang memasak ramen instan dan juga mengambil air putih.

Namun pada saat memasak tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir bergambar Lucifer dengan warna merah. Dari dalam lingkaran itu munculah iblis yang diketahui adalah Sizerch yang merupakan seorang Maou Lucifer masa kini.

" Yare-yare, ada apa ini sampai seorang Maou datang ke rumahku?" ucap Naruto sambil tetap fokus dengan masakannya.

" Ahahaha, kau pasti tahu tujuanku datang kesini Naruto." Kata Sizerch disertai dengan tawa yang garing.

" Dan, kau pasti tahu jawabanku tetap sama kan Sizerch." Ujar Naruto sambil membawa hasil masakannya ke meja makan.

" Ayolah Naruto, bantulah aku untuk membatalkan pertunangan dari adikku yang manis bin kawaii itu." Mohon Sizerch dengan wajah yang memelas.

" Haahhh. Kau tahu sendirikan bahwa jika seorang iblis yang membatalkan suatu pertunangan antar Iblis, maka iblis yang membatalkan hal tersebut yang akan menggantikan salah satunya." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

" Aku tahu Naruto, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat bantuanmu Naruto."

" Tidak Sizerch, aku tetap menolaknya. Kau pasti tahu resikonya kan?" kata Naruto.

" Memang apa resikonya?" tanya Sizerch bingung

" Kau benar-benar bodoh Sizerch. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Serafall sangat posesif terhadapku, nah jika hal itu terjadi. Aku sangat yakin kalau Mansion Gremory akan dihujani oleh tombak es tujuh hari tujuh malam." Terang Naruto.

"A-ahahaha. Aku melupakan hal itu." Kata Sizerch dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Memangnya siapa yang mau melawan Serafall jika sedang mengamuk, Sizerch sendiripun akan lebih memilih mundur dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Serafall yang sedang mengamuk.

" Jadi, aku harus bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sizerch frustasi.

" Jawabannya ada di Sekiryuutei itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil air dari dapur.

" Sekiryuutei?"

" Iya, kau maksimalkan saja potensi si Sekiryuutei itu. Maka presentase kemenangan adikmu akan naik." Jawab Naruto.

" Kau benar Naruto, baiklah aku akan menyuruh Azazel untuk melatihnya. Terimakasih atas sarannya Naruto." Kata Sizerch yang telah kembali tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

" Ya, sama-sama." Balas Naruto sambil memulai makan malamnya.

" Haaah, entah kenapa aku sangsi bahwa dia adalah seorang Maou."

Skip Time sehari setelah Rating game diadakan

Naruto POV

Seperti yang sudah kuduga kelompok dari Rias akan mengalami kekalahan dikarenakan kurangnya pengalaman dan belum lengkapnya peerage yang dimiliki.

Namun, aku cukup menaruh respect pada Sekiryuutei itu yang tetap semangat dan pantang menyerah untuk memenangkan Rating game kemarin, kurasa memberi sedikit bantuan tak akan menjadi masalah.

Naruto POV END

Ruang Klub ORC

Suasana di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib tampak suram, hal itu dikarenakan kekalahan mereka di Rating Game kemarin. Mereka kecewa karna tidak bisa menyelamatkan King mereka dari perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sampai terbukalah pintu ruang klub yang menapilkan Naruto dengan pakaian formalnya.

" Hei, Yuuto-san dimana si Hyoudou?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Dia belum datang, Naruto sensei." Jawab Kiba tak bersemangat.

" Kalau dia sudah datang suruh dia menemuiku di atap sekolah." Kata Naruto.

" Hai sensei."

Dengan itu pergilah Naruto dari ruang klub ORC menuju atap sekolah.

SKIP TIME ATAP SEKOLAH

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam, akhirnya tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto sampai disana.

" Anda, memanggil saya sensei?" tanya Issei.

" Ya, aku memanggilmu. Kemarilah." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" Ada apa anda memanggil saya sensei?"

Namun yang ditanya hanya diam dan tetap melihat kearah sekumpulan burung yang sedang terbang beriringan di langit.

" Lihatlah sekumpulan burung yang terbang itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sekumpulan burung yang sedang bermigrasi.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan burung-burung itu sensei?"

" Kau tahu, saat mereka melakukan migrasi, tidak semua burung sampai ke tempat tujuan. Karena dalam perjalanan mereka akan menemui berbagai hambatan, seperti pemburu, kelaparan ,kehausan, lelah, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya burung yang berjuang keras dan pantang menyerahlah yang akan sampai ke tempat tujuan."

" Begitu juga dengan kehidupan, Hyoudou. Akan ada banyak hambatan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan, jangan menyerah karna suatu hambatan. Berjuanglah melewati hambatan itu untuk meraih tujuan yang kau inginkan." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang tulus sambil memberikan kotak kaca kecil yang berisi pil berwarna hijau, kuning, merah( pilnya Choji waktu misi ngejar sasuke.) ke tangan Issei.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, meninggalkan Issei yang masih mencerna kata-kata dari Naruto.

Namun sebelum membuka pintu atap Naruto kembali berkata.

" Oh iya, jangan gunakan pil berwarna merah jika tidak sedang terdesak, dan juga setiap pil memiliki efek sampingnya masing-masing." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Issei yang baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto, seketika mulai meneteskan air matanya.

" Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei." Kata Issei dengan derai air mata, sambil membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

Kemudian Issei kembali menegakkan badannya dan berbalik badan lalu menatap langit.

' Tunggulah Buchou, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.' Batin Issei. Sekarang Issei akan menjadi burung yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, burung yang terus berjuang tanpa kenal lelah untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Dan tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayang. Sebagai permulaan ia akan membebaskan Buchounya itu dari si yakitori itu.

 **TQOS**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di Underworld, tepatnya di Mansion Sitri. Dan saat ini Naruto menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Sitri pada bagian belakang berwarna biru, untuk celana Naruto menggunakan celana cargo pendek selutut berwarna navy, serta menggunakan sepatu Low tops bermerek Converse berwarna hitam dan putih. Serta menggunakan aksesoris yang biasa di pakainya. Kedatangan Naruto ke Underworld adalah untuk mendampingi Serafall datang ke acara pertunangan Rias dengan Riser.

" Tadaima." Ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu utama Mansion.

" Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Ucap Stella yang saat itu masih menggendong Chloe.

Gyagyagyagyagya. Terdengarlah celoteh dari Chloe yang sepertinya ingin di gendong oleh ayahnya.

" Ooohh, kau ingin digendong ayahmu ya sayang?" tanya Stella yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan kata-kata yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh bayi.

" Sini sayang." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil Chloe dari gendongan sang nenek.

" Kau rindu dengan Papa ya sayang, hmmm." Kata Naruto sambil mencium pipi dari Chloe. Chloe yang dimanjapun hanya bisa tertawa dan memeluk muka ayahnya.

" Kaa-sama kenapa sepi disini?" tanya Naruto.

" Karena para maid aku suruh membantu persiapan untuk acara pertunangan Rias yang akan diselenggarakan nanti malam, kalau Serafall dia saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas Maou diruangannya, dan sedangkan untuk ayahmu dia sekarang tertidur usai menemani Chloe bermain." Jawab Stella.

" Ooh, baiklah Kaa-sama aku akan ke ruang kerja Serafall dulu." Kata Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu berjalanlah Naruto ke ruang kerja dari Serafall sambil masih tetap menggendong Chloe.

Sesampainya dia di depan pintu ruangan yang dituju, dibukalah pintu itu. Setelah terbuka tampaklah tumpukan ruangan dengan arsitektur khas Eropa abad pertengahan, disana juga terdapat sebuah meja mewah dan sebuah kursi yang biasa ditemui di perkantoran.

Di atas meja juga terlihat bertumpu-tumpuk dokumen yang sudah terlihat seperti gunung. Dan di belakang dokumen tersebut terlihat Serafall yang saat itu menggunakan magical suitn berwarna pink sedang tertidur.

" Haaahh, Serafall bukannya mengerjakan dokumen itu, malah enak-enakkan tidur. Nah Chloe, jangan tiru Mamamu yang baka itu ya." Kata Naruto sambil memijat keningnya.

Gyagyagyagya, hanya itu yang dijawab oleh Chloe.

Kemudian Naruto menyeringai jahil, karna mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Serafall.

" Serafall, ada wanita yang mengajak aku kencan di'ranjang' seharian." Bisik Naruto di telinga Serafall sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar hal itu, seketika mata Serafall yang awalnya terpejam dengan cepat terbuka. Dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

" MANA MANA! JALANG ITU. AKAN KUBUAT DIA JADI PATUNG ES KARNA BERANI MENGGODA SUAMIKU!" teriak Serafall murka, karena mendengar suaminya digoda oleh wanita lain.

HENINGGG

" Pffft. Bhahahahahaha, li-lihat haha reaksi mamamu tadi Chloe hahaha." Kata Naruto yang berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya. Chloe yang melihat ayahnya seperti itu hanya menatap polos, pertanda dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya.

Sedangkan dengan Serafall yang baru sadar bahwa sedang dikerjai oleh sang suami langsung mengeluarkan aura yang mematikan dari tubuhnya.

Naruto yang merasakan hawa tak mengenakan yang datang dari arah Serafall seketika menghentikan tawanya, dan di gantikan oleh wajah yang pucat pasi.

" **A-NA-TA..."** ucap Serafall lirih

" Tsu-tsuma yang tadi itu cu-cuma bercanda kok, da-dan hentikan a-auramu itu. Chloe bisa sesak nanti." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, Serafall langsung menghilangkan aura mengerikannya.

" Ehh, benarkah?" tanya Serafall.

" Ya, itu benar Tsuma sayang." Kata Naruto disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

" Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Serafall sambil menundukan kepala karena rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

' Haaaah, untung aku mengajak Chloe kesini tadi, berkatnya nyawaku terselamatkan.' Batin Naruto.

" Ne, Tsuma tidak ada pelukan untuk suamimu ini?" sambil masih tetap menggendong Chloe.

Serafall yang mendengar hal itu menjadi tambah merona, kemudian dengan langkah kecil ia menghampiri anak dan suaminya.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Naruto, Serafall langsung memeluknya, dan dibalas juga oleh Naruto.

" Tadaima, Tsuma."

" Okaeri, Anata."

Gyagyagyagyagya. Celoteh dari Chloe sambil ikut memeluk orang tuanya.

SKIP TIME MALAM PERTUNANGAN

Tampaklah suasana di Mansion Gremory telah ramai oleh para undangan, mulai dari para tetua sampai para bangsawan iblis.

Kini terlihatlah Naruto beserta keluarganya yang baru memasuki Mansion Gremory. Saat ini Naruto memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna merah tua dengan dasi standar berwarna putih serta celana bahan dengan warna senada dengan jas. Untuk sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam, rambut yang disisir seperti biasanya dengan tetap menggunakan anting berwarna hitam berwarna hitam dengan bentuk bulat. Sedangkan untuk Serafall, ia menggunakan pakaian yang biasa di pakai oleh Maou. Dan untuk Chloe yang saat ini berada di gendongan Naruto sekarang menggunakan dress berwarna biru.

Dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang banyak dari para gadis bangsawan merona dengan penampilan Naruto, dan secara terang-terangan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Sedangkan untuk Akeno dan Grayfia mereka sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya karena berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto.

Serafall yang melihat suaminya ditatap seperti itu, langsung melancarkan death glare kepada semua gadis yang menatap suaminya, termasuk Akeno dan Grayfia yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh glare dari Serafall.

' Itu dia penghalang terbesarku untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun/sensei.' Batin Akeno dan Grayfia sambil memberi glare kepada Serafall.

' Rupanya Grayfia masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Anata ya, dan sepertinya Queen dari Ria-tan juga menginginkan Anata. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian berdua merebut suamiku.' Batin Serafall dengan menatap tajam Grafia dan Akeno.

Seketika entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba muncul aliran listrik diantara mereka bertiga.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Dengan tepukan tangan itu mereka menyudahi perang glare tadi.

" Kepada para hadirin yang telah datang ke pesta pertunangan saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke acara ini. Terutama untuk guru saya Naruto Alexander beserta keluarganya yang sudah mau datang kemari." Ucap Riser Phenex sambil membungkukkan badan kehadapan Naruto.

Semua hadirin yang mendengar perkataan Riser tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tempat Naruto dan keluarganya berdiri.

Ya, semua iblis yang ada disana tahu siapa Naruto. Dia adalah The Most Strongest Queen, dan suami dari seorang Serafall Leviathan.

Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian, merasa agak risih, Serafall masih sibuk menyebarkan glarenya, dan untuk Chloe dia hanya menatap polos hal itu sambil sesekali memainkan rambut ayahnya.

" Baiklah, tanpa perlu berlama-lama mari kita sambut calon istri saya Rias Gremory." Ucap Riser.

Setelah mengatakan itu munculan lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory berwarna merah yang menampilkan Rias yang tampak cantik dengan gaun yang digunakannya.( gaun yang dipakai di canon)

Semua iblis dibuat terpana oleh penampilan Rias yang sangat cantik.

" Baiklah, langsung saja mulai acara pemasangan cincinnya." Ujar Riser.

Namun, sebelum Riser dapat memasangkan cincin ke jari Rias, ada kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi...

BLAAAARRRR...

Pintu utama Mansion Gremory hancur dan hanya menyisakan debu saja. Para penjaga telah terkapar di lantai.

Dari dalam debu itu terlihat sebuah siluet pria.

HENTIKAN PERTUNANGAN INI!...

TBC

Balasan review :

Dwi-san : fic ini tidak akan harem, dan murni single pair

Mrheza26 : untuk hari upnya saya tidak bisa menentukannya, dan untuk melatih kelompok Sona itu memang sudah jadi rencana saya.

Firdaus Minato : Aduuuh, saya tidak bisa menambahkan pair lagi, saya mohon maaf untuk itu.

Kami no shinobi168 : terimakasih atas sarannya.

Firman659 : sekarang up

Fahzi Lucifer : iya, Naruto bisa sihir.

Baiklah segini dulu balasan reviewnya, jika ada yang belum terbalas reviewnya saya mohon maaf

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hai, minna-san saya up saya akan buat Issei sedikit OOC.

Dan soal pair saya tekankan sekali lagi tidak ada penambahan lagi.

Jadi untuk yang mengharapkan fic ini tidak akan terealisasikan, saya mohon maaf atas itu.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 04 : Let's Fight**

" Kenapa kau mengacau di pestaku iblis rendahan?" tanya Riser marah.

" Aku kesini untuk membebaskan Buchou dari iblis sepertimu yakitori." Jawab Issei penuh semangat.

Yak,seperti yang sudah kalian tahu iblis pengacau itu adalah Issei Hyoudou.

" Issei." Ucap Rias lirih, sambil tersenyum tulus karena melihat perjuangan dari bidak tersayangnya.

Sementara untuk para undangan yang melihat aksi Hyoudou hanya bisa terdiam dan berbisik-bisik, karena ini merupakan masalah internal dari yang mempunyai acara.

" Sialan, akan kuhajar kau iblis rendahan." Setelah mengatakan itu, melesatlah Riser menuju Issei dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi oleh api.

Namun, sebelum Riser sampai dihadapan Issei, dia sudah dihentikan terlebih dahulu oleh Sizerch.

" Hentikan Riser-kun." Kata Sizerch.

" Kenapa Lucifer-sama menghentikan ku untuk menghajar iblis kurang ajar itu?"

" Aku yang mengundang Issei kesini untuk tanding ulang denganmu, karena seperti yang kau tahu Rias kurang berpengalaman untuk melakukan Rating Game. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Rias akan kalah melawanmu waktu itu. Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan tanding ulang untuk memastikan kau layak menjadi tunangan dari adikku." Jelas Sizerch.

" Baiklah, jika itu keinginan anda Lucifer-sama. Aku akan melawan iblis rendahan itu." Ucap Riser setelah memadamkan api di tangannya.

" Nah, karena kau sudah menyetujuinya tanding ulang akan dimulai setelah kalian ditransfer oleh Grayfia."

" Grayfia, segera transfer mereka."

" Baik Lucifer-sama

Dengan itu ditransferlah mereka ke arena yang biasa dipakai untuk Rating game.

Di dalam arena

" Hei, iblis rendahan. Sudah siap kalah?" tanya Riser meremehkan

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, yakitori." Jawab Issei sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara di dalam arena.

SAYA GRAYFIA LUCIFUGE AKAN BERTINDAK SEBAGAI WASIT DARI PERTARUNGAN INI.

PERATURAN DARI PERTARUNGAN INI ADALAH JIKA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN ADA YANG TAK SADARKAN DIRI ATAU MENYERAH AKAN DINYATAN KALAH DAN TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN MENGGUNAKAN AIR MATA PHENEX.

BAIK LANGSUNG SAJA, PERTARUNGAN ANTARA RISER PHENEX-SAMA DAN ISSEI HYOUDOU DIMULAI.

Dengan selesainya pengumunan tersebut dimulailah pertarungan itu.

" Ayo kita tunjukan hasil dari latihan kita dengan Azazel sensei, Draig." Ucap Issei dengan penuh semangat.

 **[ Baik Aibo.]**

 **[BOOST]**

Setelah itu melesatlah Issei ke arah Riser. Sedangkan untuk Riser sendiri, dia hanya menatap Issei dengan datar.

DUARRRRRR

Sebuah ledakan energi tercipta setelah pukulan Issei ditahan oleh Riser dengan satu tangan, namun Riser juga ikut terseret ke belakang sejauh dua meter.

" Pukulanmu lumayan juga."

" Cih. Jangan remehkan aku."

Kemudian Issei melancarkan pukulan kembali menggunakan tangan kanannya.

SWUSSHH

Namun, pukulan Issei tidak mengenai Riser. Karena Riser sudah melompat kebelakang terlebih dahulu.

" Baiklah, sekerang giliranku menyerengan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Riser kemudian menciptakan api yang menyelimuti tangannya.

 **[ FIRE PUNCH]**

Riser kemudian melayangkan pukulannya kepada Issei.

SWUUSSH

Issei yang melihat pukulan tersebut langsung saja menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan pukulan tersebut.

TAAK

Melihat serangannya yang ditahan, Riser hanya bisa mendecih dan langsung menyerang Issei secara bertubi-tubi.

Sedangkan untuk Issei yang diserang secara bertubi-tubi oleh Riser hanya bisa menahannya saja karena dia tidak dapat melihat celah dari Riser, dan kini dia tengah memikirkan cara agar bisa menyerang balik.

' Sial, kalau begini terus aku akan kalah dengan cepat.' Batin Issei

BHUAAAKK.

Karena terlalu fokus memikirkan strategi akhirnya Issei terkena pukulan tepat di pipi bagian kiri.

" Uggh. Sakit sekali pukulannya." Gumam Issei sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

" Hei, iblis bodoh bertarunglah dengan serius." Kata Riser.

" Sekarang giliranku menyerang Riser."

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

SWUUSSSH

Setelah meningkatkan kekuatannya, Issei langsung menembakan dragon shoot kearah Riser.

Riser yang melihat serangan tersebut, langsung menciptakan sihir pertahanan yang dia punya agar dapat terhindar dari serangan tersebut.

SRIIINNGG

DUAARRRR

Terciptalah ledakan energi akibat dari benturan antara dragon shoot milik Issei dengan sihir pertahanan milik Riser.

Setelah kabut yang tercipta dari benturan energi itu menghilang terlihatlah sihir pertahanan dari Riser yang mengalami retak yang lumayan parah.

" Hebat juga kau bisa membuat retak sihir pertahanan milikku." Ucap Riser.

Setelah mengatakan itu Riser kemudian melesat kearah Issei sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

 **[ THOUSAND FIRE BALL]**

Kemudian dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah bola api berukuran sebersar bola sepak dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak melesat kearah Issei berada.

SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH

SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH

SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH

SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH

SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH SWUUSSSSSH

Melihat Riser memborbardirnya dengan bola api, membuat Issei harus menghindar dengan susah payah.

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

Ledakan tercipta dimana-mana, akibat dari serangan tersebut.

Issei terus masih berusaha menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Namun, akhirnya serangan tersebut mengenai Issei, tepat di kepala yang membuat Issei langsung jatuh tersungkur. Dan harus merelakan dirinya dihujami oleh bola api.

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

ARRRGGGHHH

Setelah itu, terlihatlah Riser yang terbang diatas Issei dan terlihat juga Riser sedang menyiapkan serangan penghabisan.

" Dengan ini, kau akan tamat iblis rendahan." Ucap Riser sambil menyeringai sadis.

 **[ PHOENIX SHOOT]**

SWUUSHHH

Kemudian terciptalah burung phoenix api dengan ukuran sebesar mini bus, yang langsung melesat kearah Issei yang terlentang.

DUUUAAAARRR

RUANG PESTA

ISSEEEIIIIII

HUUUWAAAAAA

Terdengarlah teriakan yang sanggup memekakan telinga di dalam ruang pesta. Teriakan tersebut berasal dari Rias dan para peeragenya. Dan teriakan tersebut juga berhasil membangunkan Chloe yang saat itu sedang tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto.

" Cup cup cup, sayang jangan nangis lagi. Tenang ya sayang, ada Papa kok yang menjaga kamu." Ujar Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan Chloe yang sedang menangis.

Semua undangan yang ada disana tersenyum, karena melihat Naruto yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

Berbagai pujianpun dilontarkan oleh para undangan kepada Naruto.

Kyaaaa manisnya

Tak hanya kuat ternyata Naruto-sama juga memiliki jiwa kebapakan yang sangat besar.

Ugghh andai saja Naruto-sama yang jadi suamiku, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para hadirin. Sedangkan untuk Akeno dan Grayfia yang melihat moment tersebut, darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka semakin mengucur deras.

Sekarang kita beralih kesisi Rias dan peeragenya.

Rias kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata karna melihat Issei yang sudah dapat dipastikan tak sadarkan diri dan mengalami luka yang parah.

Kemudian Rias berjalan kearah Sizerch, yang saat itu berdiri tepat di depan layar yang menampilkan pertarungan tersebut.

" Nii-sama, tolong transfer aku ke dalam arena. Aku ingin membantu Issei Nii-sama." Mohon Rias.

" Tidak Rias, biarkan Issei menyelesaikan pertarungannya sendiri. Jika kau kesana, kau hanya akan mencoreng harga diri Issei sebagai pria sejati." Kata Sizerch bijaksana.

Rias yang mendengar perkataan dari kakaknya hanya bisa pasrah, dan memandang Issei dengan tatapan sendu.

" Berjuanglah Issei."

DI DALAM ARENA

" Akhirnya kau kalah juga iblis rendahan." Kata Riser. Kemudian Riser berjalan dengan arah membelakangi Issei yang masih terlentang.

Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, terdeengarlah sebuah suara...

" Mau kemana kau yakitori."

Suara tersebut menghentikan langkah Riser. Ya, suara tersebut berasal dari Issei yang sudah berdiri dengan susah payah dari posisi sebelumnya

Terlihatlah keadaan Issei yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan, karena pakaiaan yang dikenakan oleh Issei sudah dalam keadaan robek-robek dan terdapat banyak luka bakar di sekujur tubuh Issei.

" Hah perta hah rungan hah ini hah belum hah sele hah sai."

" Rupanya kau masih bisa bertahan dari seranganku ya."

" Jangan remehkan aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei mengambil sebuah kotak kaca berbentuk persegi panjang dari saku celananya. Kotak tersebut berisikan 3 pil dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Yak, ketiga pil itu merupakan pemberian Naruto waktu itu.

Kemudian Issei memakan pil berwarna hijau.

' Ugghhh, rasanya sangat tidak enak. Namun khasiatnya sangat luar biasa.' Batin Issei yang merasakan efek dari pil tersebut.

Efek dari pil berwarna hijau adalah memaksa sel-sel dalam tubuh beregenerasi dengan cepat dan membuat tubuh menjadi bugar kembali. Namun efek samping yang ditimbulkan adalah pemotongan umur tubuh pengguna karena sel-sel tubuh yang dipaksa untuk beregenerasi secara cepat.

' Pil itu.' Batin Riser yang melihat pil yang barusan dimakan oleh Issei.

" Ternyata kau berhasil mendapat respect dari sensei. Sehingga sensei memberikan pil itu padamu." Ucap Riser.

" Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto-sama karena memberikan pil ini padaku."

RUANG PESTA

" Anata, kenapa kau memberikan pil itu kepada Issei? Kau tahukan efek samping dari pil itu sangat besar." Ucap Serafall kepada suaminya.

" Itu hanya bantuan kecilku untuk Issei Tsuma, karena dia berhasil membuatku respect padanya." Kata Naruto yang masih menatap datar layar monitor yang menampilkan pertarungan tersebut.

DI DALAM ARENA

" Namun, walaupun kau memakan pil itu, kau tetap takkan bisa mengalahkanku." Ujar Riser.

" Kita lihat saja nanti Riser."

Setelah mengatakan itu Issei langsung melesat ke arah dimana Riser berdiri.

BHUAK... BHUAK... BHUAK...

BHUAK... BHUAK... BHUAK...

BHUAK... BHUAK... BHUAK...

Issei terus memukul Riser bertubi-tubi, namun riser masih bisa menangkis semua serangan tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

Setelah terus mendapatkan serangan, Riser akhirnya melompat kembelakang berniat untuk membalas serangan Issei.

BHUAK...

Namun belum sempat melancarkan serangan balasan, Riser harus rela terlempar karena Issei sudah ada di depannya dan menendang perut dari Riser.

Issei yang melihat kesempatan tersebut langsung melipat gandakan kekuatannya.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

SWUUSSSH

Riser yang melihat serangan yang datang kepadanya langsung menciptaka sayap apinya, dan langsung terbang keatas.

DHUARRRRRRR

Ledakan tercipta akibat benturan antara serangan Issei dan tembok pembatas arena pertarungan.

Riserpun terhindar dari dragon shoot yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei.

Kemudian Riser langsung melesat tajam kearah Issei dengan tangan yang dilapisi api.

BHUAKKK...

Namun serangan Riser masih bisa ditahan oleh Issei menggunakan tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sacred gearnya.

Melihat serangannya gagal Riser kembali melancarkan serangan yaitu berupa tendangan kearah kepala Issei.

Namun serangan tersebut hanya mengenai angin saja, karena Issei berhasil menghindarinya dengan menjatuhkan diri kearah kiri.

Kemudian Issei kembali memukul Riser tepat dibagian perutnya sehingga membuat Riser yang tak sempat menghindar harus merelakan dirinya kembali terlempar.

BHUAKKK

Iseei yang melihat kesempatan tersebut kembali melancarkan serangannya berupa dragon shoot.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

SWUUSSSH

DUARRRRRRR

UAAARRGGGH

Munculah kabut dari debu akibat dari serangan Issei tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kabut itu menghilang oleh hempasan angin, kemudian terlihatlah Riser yang masih mampu berdiri tegak. Namun keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik, karena terdapat banyak robekkan di pakaian yang digunakan oleh Riser dan juga terdapat beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah membuatku marah. Akan kuabuat kau tak bisa berdiri lagi, IBLIS RENDAHAN!" teriak Riser marah.

Kemudian Riser menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar.

 **[FIRE DRAGON ROARRRRR]**

 **GROOAAARRR**

SWUUSHHHHHH

Munculah naga yang terbuat dari api sebesar pesawat terbang dari dalam yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Issei.

Issei yang melihat naga tersebut langsung saja berlari untuk menghindari terjangan dari naga tersebut.

Namun rupanya naga tersebut malah mengikuti kemanapun Issei berlari sehingga Issei sangat kesulitan menghindarinya ditambah kecepatan dari naga tersebut yang tinggi.

' Sial! Naga ini terus saja mengikutiku, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari naga sialan ini.' Batin Issei sambil melihat kebelakang dimana naga itu masih mengejarnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

 **[GREAT FIRE BALL]**

Muncul sebuah bola api sebesar bus di depan Issei yang membuat ia tak bisa menghindar dikarenakan jaraknya dengan bola api tersebut sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya ditambah adanya naga yang berada di belakangnya.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Terciptalah ledakan akibat dari berbenturanya Issei dengan semua serangan tersebut.

" HAHAHAHA. Rasakan itu iblis bodoh." Kata Riser sambil tertawa jahat.

Terlihatlah Issei dalam keadaan terlentang, banyak yang mengucur keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

' Sial hanya sampai disini sajakah?'

 **[ Kenapa kau menyerah begitu mudah Aibo? Mana tekadmu tadi itu, kalau hanya segini saja kau takkan pernah bisa mencapai tujuanmu.]**

' Kau benar Draig, aku takkan menyerah begitu saja. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa melindungi semuanya.'

Setelah itu dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mengambil kembali pil yang ada di saku celananya.

Kemudian Issei langsung memakan pil berwarna kuning tersebut. Setelah memakannya Issei berusaha berdiri.

" Oo, kau masih sanggup berdiri ya?"

" Ya, aku masih sanggup berdiri. Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bisa MENGALAHKANMU!"

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL]**

TBC

Balasan review:

Ashuraindra64 : disini Sizerch masih lajang, dan untuk Grayfia sendiri juga masih lajang.

Gun's884 : Grayfia dan Akeno tidak akan menjadi tambahan pair.

Firman597 : untuk kekuatan Naruto akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter.

agungYAK123 : terimakasih atas sarannya, dan memang sudah jadi rencana saya untuk membuat Naruto menjadi pembimbing dari Sona beserta Peeragenya.

Ice D gun : Naruto memang akan melatih Sona, dan untuk kedekatan Naruto dengan Rias itu hanya akan terjadi di awal-awal chapter karena Rias juga merupakan adik dari Naruto, dan untuk selanjutnya Naruto akan lebih dekat dengan Sona. Untuk soal typo saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mengoreksinya.

Guest (one) : maaf itu takkan terjadi di fic ini, karena itu saya sudah siapkan musuh untuk Naruto.

Saputraluc000 : Riser tidak akan sakit hati, karena dia tahu kalau itu hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa respect dari Naruto.

Fahzi Luchifer : Ya, Naruto akan jadi pembimbing, tepatnya pembimbing dari Sona.

Guest(Ol) : akan saya usahakan.

Baik, itu saja review yang dapat saya balas, jika ada dari para readers yang reviewnya belum saya balas, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

AUTHOR NOTE :

Yo, saya kembali up minna, saya akan memberi tahu bahwa disini Sizerch lajang dan sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang jadi mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya.

Dan juga, kedekatan antara Rias dan Naruto hanya akan terjadi pada awal-awal chapter saja, selanjutnya Naruto akan lebih dekat dengan Sona beserta peeragenya. Dan juga saya mohon maaf jika scene fightnya kurang greget karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar.

Baik hanya segini saja Author Note dari saya, dan mohon di tunggu lanjutan dari fic ini.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT**


	5. Chapter 5

Penjelasan

Gomen ne minna, ini bukan up chapter selanjutnya tapi hanya penjelasan mengenai alasan dari di perbolehkannya penggunaan pil oleh Issei.

Nah, alasan saya membuat Issei diperbolehkan membuat pil tersebut, karena Issei masihlah dalam tahap pelatihan jadi menurut pertimbangan dari pihak Gremory dan pihak Phenex saat melihat Issei mengeluarkan pil diperbolehkan agar Issei dapat mengimbangi Riser dengan tingkat kekuatan yang sekarang, dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Sehingga pertarungan menjadi lebih seru untuk ditonton, yah karena bauk dari pihak penyelenggara maupun para undangan menganggapnya hiburan dadakan.

Dan juga saya meminta maaf kepada para reader karena keanehan yang terdapat di chap 4.

Serta saya juga akan memberitahukan jadwal up chap selanjutnya yaitu Sabtu, 1 Juli 2017.

Dan juga saya mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI UMAT MUSLIM, walaupun saya non muslim tapi sudah sepatutnya saya mengucapkan selamat sebagai ungkapan rasa toleransi antar umat beragama.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih atas perhatiannya minna, dan saya minta maaf jika ada kata-kata dari saya yang kurang berkenan dihati.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 05 : Fight End**

Kemudian terlihatlah Issei yang sudah menggunakan armor berwarna merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Efek yang ditimbulkan dari pil berwarna kuning tersebut adalah peninggkatan demonic power sebesar dua kali lipat dari kapasitas awal sang pemakai serta peninggkatan kecepatan dan power dari sang pemakai. Namun semua peningkatan itu memiliki batas waktu tergantung dari daya tahan tubuh dari si pemakai, pil ini juga memiliki efek samping yaitu dapat mengakibatkan tak bisa pengguna pil menggerakan tubuhnya dalam waktu sebulan, karena beban dari bertambahnya kecepatan dan power secara singkat yang tak dapat diimbangi oleh tubuh pengguna.

" **Ayo, kita selesaikan pertarungan ini Riser."**

" Kheh. Baiklah, iblis bodoh."

Dengan itu melesatlah mereka berdua dengan arah yang berlawanan.

RUANG PESTA

" Anata, aku tahu kau memiliki alasan lain kenapa kau memberikan pil itu pada Issei." Kata Serafall sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa gemetar dengan wajah yang pucat pasi karena gugup.

" A-apa maksudmu Tsuma? A-aku tak me-mengerti a-apa yang ka-kau maksud."

" Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti ne **A-NA-TA.** " Serafall mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum bak shinigami.

' Ku-kuso! Dia sudah memasuki mode yanderenya.' Batin Naruto yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Hahhh, aku memang tak bisa menipumu sayang."

" Jadi cepat katakan Anata sayang." Ujar Serafall sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum Shinigaminya.

" Kau tahukan aku ingin mengubah komposisi dari pil itu untuk meminimalisir efek sampingnya agar tidak sebesar saat terakhir kali kita uji coba, dan setelah melakukan penelitian aku akhirnya bisa mengubah komposisi dari pil itu, tapi aku belum melakukan uji coba terhadap pil tersebut."

" Jadi dengan kata lain kau menggunakan Issei sebagai kelinci percobaanmu A-NA-TA."

" E-etto, kurang lebih se-seperti itu Tsu-Tsuma."

Gyuuuuuutttt

" Uuuugghh! Sa-sakit Tsuma."

" Kau tega sekali menjadikan Issei sebagai kelinci percobaanmu, Anata." Kata Serafall sambil mencubit paha Naruto.

" Ka-kau tenang saja Tsuma. Aku sudah membuat obat untuk Issei agar dia bisa pulih dari efek samping pil itu dengan cepat." Ujar Naruto sambil tetap menahan teriakannya karna Serafall menambah intensitas cubitannya.

" Tetap saja kau tega menjadikan Issei sebagai kelinci percobaanmu, dan sebagai hukumannya kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah selama sebulan."

" E-eh, Tsuma jangan seperti itu dong."

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan A-NA-TA." Ujar Serafall penuh penekanan.

" Haah. Baiklah Tsuma."

' hiks hiks hiks malangnya aku.' Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang harus bermain dengan sabun sebulan penuh.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan Naruto yang sedang meratapi nasibnya, dan beralih ke dalam arena.

DI DALAM ARENA

Di dalam arena kini masihlah terjadi baku hantam antara Riser dengan Issei. Dilihat dari keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Terlihat juga sudah mulai ada retak di armor yang di pakai oleh Issei, dan luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Riser yang suadah mulai beregenerasi.

" Ternyata kau boleh juga."

" **Sudah hah kubilangkan hah jangan hah remehkan aku."**

DEG

' Uughh, sepertinya sepertinya efek samping dari pil ini sudah mulai bekerja. Aku harus segera selesaikan pertarungan ini.'

" Baiklah, karna kau sudah membuatku terkesan aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatan penuhku."

 **[ FIRE MAGIC : PHOENIX MODE]**

 **SWUUUSHHH**

Kemudian terlihatlah sekarang tubuh Riser dibaluti oleh api dan kemudian membentuk burung Phoenix dengan warna api yang sudah berubah dari merah menjadi biru. ( seperti mode phoenixnya marco dari one piece.)

' Uuughhh, sial mode ini sangat menguras demonic powerku. Ini pasti efek dari belum bisanya aku menguasai mode ini dengan sempurna, sebaiknya aku cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.' Batin Riser.

DI RUANG PESTA.

" Bodoh."

" Hmm? Siapa yang kau katai bodoh Anata?"

" Riser yang kukatai bodoh."

" Kenapa kau mengatai Riser bodoh?"

" Karena Riser belum bisa menguasai mode itu, sehingga demonic power yang dia punya akan sangat cepat terkuras karena menggunakan mode itu, begitu pula dengan staminanya. Seharusnya dia hanya perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama dan menyerang Issei secara bertubi-tubi sampai efek dari obat tersebut habis, setelah habis dia hanya perlu membuat serangan penghabisan dan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan mudah." Jelas Naruto.

" Oooh. Seharusnya kau juga memperingatkannya agar jangan menggunakan mode itu Anata." Kata Serafall.

" Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali pada bocah itu agar jangan menggunakan mode itu sampai dia bener-benar menguasainya Tsuma."

" Tapi memang sifatnya yang sangat suka sekali pamer, sehingga dia tetap memaksakan menggunakan mode itu Tsuma. Haahh." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas melihat sikap salah satu adiknya yang merangkap menjadi muridnya juga.

" Paman mu itu bodoh ya Chloe?" kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang anaknya.

Sedangkan untuk Chloe, dia hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. karena tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan.

KEMBALI KE ARENA PERTARUNGAN.

" Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini iblis bodoh."

HEYAAAAAAA

HEYAAAAAAA

Setelah teriakan itu mereka berduapun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan menyiapkan serangan masing-masing.

BOOOMM

DUAAARRR

Pukulan dari mereka berdua beradu dan menciptakan ledakan energi yang menerbangkan semua debu yang ada di dalam arena pertarungan.

Kemudian Riser memukul Issei pada bagian perut, sehingga membuat Issei terpental beberapa meter.

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya rupanya Riser tidak memberikan kesempatan Issei untuk bernafas sejenak karena Riser sudah menembakan bola api kearah Issei sehingga membuat Issei harus bersusah payah menghindarinya.

Setelah berhasil menghindar kemudian Issei melesat kearah Riser.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[ DRAGON CLOW]**

SWUUUSHHH

Issei menyerang Riser dengan cakar naga yang terdapat pada pada lengan kirinya.

Akan tetapi, Riser dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang. Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan Issei kemudian Riser melancarkan uppercut kepada Issei.

Issei kemudian melesat keatas akibat terkena uppercut dari Riser.

Riser yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Kemudian Riser terbang kearah Issei dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah sampai dia atas Issei kemudian Riser menendang punggung Issei dengan menggunakan tumitnya sehingga menyebabkan Issei meluncur kebawah.

SWUUUUUUSHHHH

BOOOOOM

Terciptalah kabut asap akibat jatuhnya Issei. Riser yang mnelihat itu tersenyum karena mengira lawannya telah tumbang.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, karena...

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[ DRAGON SHOOT ]**

 **SWUUUUUSHHH**

Muncul dragon shoot dari balik kabut asap itu dan mengarah kearah Riser.

Riser yang melihat serangan tersebut melesat kearahnya kemudian membungkus dirinya dengan sayap api biru.

DUAAARRRRR

Issei terus menatap kearah Riser dengan pandangan serius dari dalm helmnya. Dia yakin bahwa Riser tak akan kalah begitu saja karena serangan itu.

DEG

PYAAAARR

Namun fokusnya terhadap Riser harus teralihkan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendian yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dan ternyata rasa sakit itu berbarengan dengan hilangnya armor yang digunakan oleh Issei yang menandakan bahwa efek dari pil itu mulai menghilang.

' Uugh. Kuso! Semua sendiku terasa sakit dan tak bisa di gerakan. Aku hanya bis- Hoooeeekks...'

Terlihat Issei membungkuk sambil memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Kini kita beralih ke tempat Riser berada. Terlihatlah Riser yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja karena terlindungi oleh sayap apinya.

" Hah untung masih hah sempat hah. Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk membalas." Kata Riser.

Riser yang sudah melihat Issei akhirnya berkata.

" Hahahaha. Sepertinya efek obat itu sudah hilang ya? Baiklah sekarang akan ku akhiri pertarungan ini."

Kemudian Riser menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

 **[ FIRE MAGIC : FIRE BLAST]**

Keluarlah api berwarna biru dengan sekala besar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut yang langsung melesat kearah Issei.

Issei yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah, karena ia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi bahkan untuk mengambil pil berwarna merah yang ada di sakunya.

 **SWUUUSHHH**

BLAAARRRRR

ARRRGHHH

Terciptalah ledakan ditempat Issei berada, dan juga terdengarlah teriakan kesakitan dari Issei.

Riser yang sudah yakin bahwa Issei sudah kalah kemudian menghilangkan mode Phoenixnya dan melangkah kearah yang berlawanan.

Namun Riser tak menyadari bahwa Issei sudah menciptakan sebuah serangan disisa kesadarannya.

' Se-setidaknya aku bi-bisa membuat ha-hasil per-pertarungan menjadi i-imbang.' Batin Issei disisa kesardarannya.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[ MINI DRAGON SHOOT]**

SWUUUUSSSSHHH

Setelah itu keluarlah dragon shoot dengan skala kecil dari jari telunjuk Issei yang langsung melesat tanpa diketahui oleh Riser yang sibuk melamunkan malam pertamanya dengan Rias sambil terus berjalan.

CEEEESSSSSSS

Serangan tersebut mengenai leher bagian dari Riser, yang membuat Riser jatuh pingsan seketika karena tepat mengenai saraf yang terdapat di leher.

Issei yang melihat serangannya berhasil kemudian tersenyum dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian mereka berdua di tranfer keluar dari arena pertarungan

KEMBALI KE RUANG PESTA

 **[ BAIK DARI RISER-SAMA DAN ISSEI TIDAK DAPAT MELANJUTKAN PERTARUNGAN, DENGAN HASIL INI PERTARUNGAN DINYATAKAN IMBANG.]**

HENING

Semua hadirin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hasil yang diumumkan oleh Grayfia.

PROKK... PROKK...

PROKK... PROKK...

PROKK... PROKK...

PROKK... PROKK...

PROKK... PROKK...

Namun suasana itu tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto kemudian bertepik tangan yang diikuti oleh seluruh hadirin yang tampak sangat menikmati pertarungan tersebut.

Sementara untuk Rias, ia saat ini sedang menangis haru karena melihat perjuangan dari pion kesayangannya.

" Baiklah, karena hasil pertaruang ini seri maka pertunangan ini dinyatakan batal." Kata Sizerch.

Semua hadirin mulai riuh setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Sizerch.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya menanggapi pernyataan dari Sizerch dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia sedang mengumpat-umpat kesal akibat kebodohan dari Riser.

' Sial sial sial, jika saja Riser tidak lengah sudah pasti aku bisa melihat Sizerch sedang menangis dan bisa menertawakan dia sepuasnya.' Batin Naruto kesal.

O-oh. Naruto, ternyata kau tipe iblis yang bahagia diatas penderitaan iblis lain ya.

" Tsuma tolong gendong Chloe sebentar. Aku ingin menemui murid bodohku dulu." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan Chloe ke Serafall.

" Baiklah, Anata."

" Sini sayang, sama Mama dlu ya." Kata Serafall yang di balas tawa oleh Chloe.

Setelah menyerahkan Chloe kepada Serafall Narutopun berjalan kearah Rias yang tampak ingin segera ke ruang perwatan.

" Rias."

" Ada apa Naruto Nii-sama?"

" Ini. Berikan pada Issei." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan Rias botol kaca seukuran jempol tangan yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan kental berwarna ungu. ( kayak elixir di game COC)

" Ini apa Nii-sama?" tanya Rias.

" Itu elixir, itu berguna untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan dari Issei karena dia sudah menggunakan pil tentara dan juga untuk mempercepat Issei untuk sadar." ( disini saya namakan pil nya itu dengan nama pil tentara)

" Kenapa tidak menggunaka air mata Phoenix saja Nii-sama?"

" Haahhh. Rias ada beberapa efek samping dari pil tentara yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh air mata phoenix. Jadi suntikan saja cairan tersebut di tangan kanan Issei." Jelas Naruto.

" Dan jangan bertanya apa saja efek samping dari pil itu." Tambah Naruto yang menyela Rias yang ingin bertanya lagi.

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal karena Naruto tak ingin memberitahunya efek samping dari pil tentara itu.

" Baiklah Naruto Nii-sama." Jawab Rias.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ingin ke ruang perawatan Riser dulu." Kata Naruto sambil melanhkah meninggalkan Rias.

.

 **TQOS**

 **.**

Sesampainya Naruto di ruang perawatan Riser terlihatlah di dalam sana sudah penuh oleh iblis baik dari peerage Riser maupun pihak keluarganya.

" Hai semua"

Suara itu mengalihkan penglihatan semua iblis disana.

Naruto/Naruto-sama/Onii-sama, begitulah kata yang keluar dari seluruh iblis yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah melihat reaksi dari mereka semua Naruto kemudian berjalan ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Riser." Pinta Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung melangkah meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu Lord Phenex mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

" Tolong jitak kepala Riser akibat tindakan bodohnya itu." Kata Lord Phenex menyeringai sadis.

" Ba-baiklah Lord Phenex-sama." Kata Naruto yang masih berusaha pulih dari Sweatdropnya.

Jika para readers bertanya kenapa tidak Lord Phenex saja yang menjitak Riser? Itu karena Lord Phenex tadi sedang menjaga imagenya agar tidak bertingkah konyol di depan peerage Riser dan keluarganya.

Setelah semuanya keluar ruangan, Naruto menciptaka lingkaran sihir diatas kepala Riser kemudian...

 **[ WATER MAGIC : WATER BALL]**

Kemudian keluarlah bola air seukuran bola sepak dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang langsung jatuh ke kepala Riser.

SPLASSS

" Gaaaahhhhh. Selamatkan diri kalian Tsunami datangg!" teriak Riser yang langsung berdiri dari tidurnya karena panik.

Ppfffttt..

Ppfft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Eh

Seketika Riser berhenti dari acara paniknya karena mendengar suara tawa tersebut.

Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya keasal tawa yang baru didengarnya. Terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil berguling di lantai dan memegang perutnya.

Riser yang sadar dikerjai oleh Naruto kemudian menyiapkan tangannya untuk memukul Naruto.

BLETAKKKK

Namun sepertinya keinginan Riser untuk memukul Naruto harus dikubur dalam-dalam, pasalnya dia telah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan jitakkan dari Naruto.

" Uuugh. Nii-sama no baka kenapa kau menjitakku?" tanya Riser dengan nada kesal.

" Oh itu permintaan dari Ayahmu karena kau bertindak bodoh di arena tadi." Ujar Naruto deangan raut wajah yang datar

Riser yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sontak terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah dari Riser yang seolah dia tak melakukan apa-apa.

" Kau tahu Riser aku mungkin bisa mentolerir sikap aroganmu itu, namun kecerobohanmu saat pertarungan tadi itu yang tak bisa ku tolerir. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang agar jangan sampai lengah, kau harus tetap siaga dalam pertarungan.

Kecerobohanmu bisa membuatmu pulang hanya tinggal nama, jadi ku peringatkan sekali lagi jangan lengah dalam sebuah pertarungan tetap fokus dan waspada. Dan jika kau ceroboh lagi dalam Rating game nanti maka kau akan merasakan lagi battle one on one dengan Jhony." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai sadis.

" Ba-baiklah Nii-sama." Ujar Riser gemetar karna mengingat betapa menyeramkannya duel melawan Jhony.

" Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, jadi selamat beristirahat Tori." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

" Heyyy aku bukan burung pirang." Kata Riser yang membalas ejekkan Naruto. Namun tanpa dia sadari di juga mengejek dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pirang.

Namun sebelum keluar Naruto kembali berkata tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

" Oh ya, kuasai dulu dengan benar mode itu baru boleh kau gunakan. Jika kau tetap memaksa menggunakannya saat belum bisa kau kuasai, bukan Cuma Jhony yang akan kau hadapi sebagai hukuman tetapi juga Frank." Setelah berkata demikian Naruto kembali melangkah keluar kamar perawatan.

Riser hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar disertai keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya.

' Sial, aku harus cepat menguasainya jika tidak aku akan berhadapan dengan Frank dan Jhony sekaligus. Oh Satan-sama bantulah hambamu ini.' Batin Riser.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review:

Aanalfanditkr7 : Maaf apabila mengecewakan anda.

Rudinixel007 : untuk scene Lemon antara Serafall dan Naruto akan hadir setelah penyerangan kokabiel atau pertemuan tiga fraksi karena Naruto masih dalam masa hukuman dari Serafall.

Kokonoe201 : akan saya usahakan menambah word sesuai dengan kemampuan yang saya miliki.

Guest( Big bos) : akan saya usahakan dan terimakasih atas pujiannya.

Guest ( The Dark King Rise) : Naruto tidak akan mempunyai evil piece, tingkatan Naruto di sistem iblis akan saya terkuak seiring berjalannya chapter, ada dan itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk kedepannya.

Guest( Ol) : akan saya usahakan untuk menambah adegan Romance pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan untuk word sudah menjadi standar saya kalu satu chap itu min 2k word.

Guest( haydar) : akan saya usahakan.

Segitu saja dulu balasan Review dari saya, saya mohon maaf apa bila ada review yang belum sempat saya balas.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Yo, saya up lagi minna. Saya ingin meminta maaf karna up tak sesuai jadwal karena pada hari Jumat malam laptop saya tiba-tiba di pinjam oleh kakak sepupu saya dan baru di kembalikan pada tadi siang sehingga saya baru bisa up malam ini, jadi mohon maaf minna-san.

Disini saya juga minta maaf karena penjelasan yang baru dari chp 4 yang saya post dengan format baru, hal itu dikarenakan saya lupa memasukkan penjelasan pada chap 4 dan baru sadar setelah ada reader yang mengoreksinya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas itu.

Saya juga akan menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi agak licik disini. Itu karena menurut saya sebaik apapun iblis dalam berperilaku pasti memiliki sifat buruknya juga seperti Issei yang sangat mesum ataupun Riser yang arogan. Jadi saya menyisipkan sifat licik pada Naruto untuk menjadi sifat buruk dari iblis yang ada pada dirinya.

Disini saya juga akan memberikan alasan kenapa saya tidak membuat Issei menggunakan pil berwarna merah, itu karena pil itu akan saya gunakan untuk melawan character musuh yang akan mendatang.

Untuk Frank dan Jhony merupakan hewan peliharaan dari Naruto, saya ingin meminta saran dari para readers hewan apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan character Frank, untuk Jhony sendiri saya sudah ada hewan yang cocok tinggal Frank saja yang belum.

Baik hanya segini saja Author Note dari saya, dan mohon di tunggu lanjutan dari fic ini.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati dan saya juga minta maaf karena AN yang terlalu panjang ini.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Queen of Sitri**

 **Disclamier: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan saya yang punya**

 **Genre: Adventure, General**

 **Rated: M**

Summary: Naruto Alexander, seorang witch hunter dari Ordo Kapak dan Salib yang tewas setelah membunuh Ratu Penyihir. Kemudian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Serafall Sitri, yang merupakan ibis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Petualangan Naruto sebagai iblispun dimulai.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, StrongNaru,Mainstream,Typo bertebaran,Author newbie, EYD hancur, Maybe Lime or Lemon, Bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall**

 **CHAPTER 06 : The Warlock**

Seminggu setelah kekacauan yang terjadi di pesta pertunangan kini semua anggota peerage dari Rias telah bersekolah dengan normal begitu pula dengan Issei yang sudah dapat bersekolah kembali walaupun kaki kanannya yang masih agak kaku untuk digerakan.

Naruto juga telah kembali mengajar seperti hari-hari biasanya.

.

.

.

RUANG OSIS

Kini terlihat Naruto tengah berada di Ruang Osis, ia berada disana karena permintaan dari Sona.

" Jadi ada hal apa sampai kau memanggilku kesini Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung karna tidak biasanya Sona meminta untuk menemuinya di Ruang Osis.

" Nii-sama apa kau tahu ini benda apa?" tanya Sona sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang di tutupi oleh kain yang terbuat kulit hewan.

Naruto kemudian mengambil benda itu dan membuka bungkus dari benda tersebut.

Terlihatlah sebuah tulang yang terikat dengan potongan kayu yang memiliki ukiran aksara kuno serta batu yang biasany di temukukan di pingginan sungai berwarna coklat yang juga memiliki ukiran.

' Ini.' Batin Naruto yang melihat benda tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" Darimana kau dapatkan ini Sona?"

" Aku mendapatkan itu saat membasmi iblis liar kemarin malam Nii-sama. Saat itu..."

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Saat malam di sebuah pabrik yang terbengkalai terlihatlah sekelompok iblis yang dalam keadaan kurang baik, dapat dilihat dari luka-luka yang terdapat di tubuh mereka juga debu-debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian pakaian yang mereka kenakan._

" _Kalian semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Sona_

" _Kami semua baik-baik saja Kaichou." Jawab Saji mewakili semua teman-temannya._

" _Baiklah kalau memang begitu, sekarang kalian diperbolehkan untuk pu..."_

 _DUAAAAARRRR_

 _Namun sebelum Sona dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya terjadi sebuah ledakan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri._

" _Ledakan apa itu?" tanya Reya._

" _Sebaiknya kita pergi kesana untuk mengeceknya." Kata Tsubaki._

 _Kemudian berlarilah mereka menuju kearah ledakan tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disisi lain beberapa saat sebelum terjadinya ledakan tersebut, nampaklah seorang pria yang di perkirakan berusia empat puluh tahun dengan ciri-ciri bertubuh gempal dengan rambut hitam panjang dan berjenggot lumayan panjang sedang berdiri menatap mahluk hidup di depannya yang merupakan Malaikat Jatuh._

" _Kau dan ras mu terlalu banyak membuat masalah. Kau dan ras mu pantas untuk binasa." Ucap pria tersebut dengan nada yang datar._

" _Si-siapa kau?"tanya malaikat jatuh tersebut._

 _Keadaan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sangatlah mengenaskan, karena baik tangan maupun kakinya telah putus dan semua sayapnya telah hancur._

" _Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, mahluk buangan. Yang perlu kau adalah kau akan binasa malam ini." Kata pria tersebut mengucapkan sebuah mantra._

 _ **[ FIENDFYRE ]**_

 _Setelah itu munculah api yang sangat besar membentuk naga dari telapak tangan pria tersebut. Naga tersebut langsung melesat kearah Malaikat jatuh itu._

 _Malaikat Jatuh yang melihat naga api yang melesat kearahnya hanya bisa menatap pasrah hal itu._

 _DUAAARRRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang beralih lagi kemasa sesudah ledakan tersebut._

 _Kini rombongan Sona telah sampai di tempat ledakan tadi. Yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah seorang pria gempal dan sebuah cekungan dengan lebar 5 meter dan kedalaman 1 meter yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat pria itu berdiri._

" _Siapa kau?" tanya Sona_

 _Pria tersebut yang merasa di panggil oleh Sona kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap Sona dan peeragenya._

 _Pria itu hanya memandang datar sekelompok iblis yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau?" Sona kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya._

" _Belum saatnya kau tahu siapa aku iblis jahanam." Kata pria itu dengan nada datar._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu munculah akar-akar pohon dari bawah kakinya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian akar-akar tersebut menyeretnya kedalam tanah._

 _Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam tanah pria tersebut terlebih dahulu melemparkan sebuah benda kedalam kubangan air yang berada disebelah tempatnya berdiri._

 _Setelah benda tersebut berada di kubangan air terciptalah badai yang sangat dahsyat._

 _SWUSSSHHHHHHH_

 _JDEEERRRR JDERRRRRRR JDEERRRRRR_

 _JDEEERRRR JDERRRRRRR JDEERRRRRR_

 _Angin berkumpul menjadi tornado, petir menyambar dimana-mana, hujan yang turun dera, serta hawa panas yang terus bertambah mengakibatkan perubahan ikilm yang sangat ekstrim di seluruh wilayah jepang._

' _Sial, bagaimana bisa benda yang dilemparkan oleh orang itu menimbulkan badai sebesar ini? Badai ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum memancing ras lain datang kesini.' Batin Sona._

" _Ayo semuanya kita hentikan badai ini."_

 _BAIK KAICHOU_

 _Dengan begitu mulailah mereka menerobos badai itu untuk mengambil benda yang menghasil badai tersebut._

 _SWUUUUSSSHHHH_

 _BHUUAAKKKKK_

 _AARRRRRGGHH_

 _Namun sebelum mereka dapat masuk kedalam badai lebih jauh mereka sudah terlebih dahulu dihempaskan oleh angin yang sangat kuat._

 _Kembali mereka berdiri dan mencoba untuk menerobos badai itu lagi._

 _Namun lagi-lagi mereka dihempaskan oleh angin badai tersebut._

" _Sial, bagaimana caranya mengambil benda itu jika masuk kedalam badai saja kami tak mampu." Gumam Sona miris._

 _Setelah cukup lama mereka mencoba menerobos badai yang walaupun hasilnya tetap sama._

 _Namun tak lama kemudian badai itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang._

" _Aih, badainya menghilang?" seru Saji yang baru bangkit dari jatuh terlentang kebingungan._

" _Entahlah Saji, daripada mengurusi itu sebaiknya kita mengambil benda yang dijatuhkan oleh pria itu." Kata Tsubaki._

 _Kemudian mereka berjalan menghampiri tempat benda tersebut berada._

 _Sesampainya mereka disana terlihatlah sebuah benda berukuran segenggaman tangan dangan bungkus kulit hewan yang terdapat aksara-aksara kuno tertulis disana._

 _Kemudian Sona mengambil benda itu dan langsung membuka bungkus dari benda itu._

 _Didalam bungkus itu ada sebuah tulang, kayu, dan batu yang memiliki aksara kuno yang sama dengan bungkusnya menempel satu sama lain._

" _Benda apa ini?" gumam Sona sambil terus menatap benda yang ada di dalam genggamannya._

" _Baiklah sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang, benda ini akan kubawa dan akan ku tanyakan pada Nii-sama." Ucap Sona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para peeragenya._

 _HAI KAICHOU_

 _Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir, pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas gedung._

" _Jadi itu, adik dari pemburu penyihir yang berhasil mengalahkan sang Ratu." Kata orang itu._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu dia menghilang dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan asap hitam._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"... Begitulah ceritanya, Nii-sama. Jadi benda apa itu?"

Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang benda yang ada ditangannya dengan serius.

" Kau tahu Sona benda yang kau bawa ini merupakan salah satu benda terlarang yang tidak boleh digunakan oleh siapapun di dunia ini." Jelas Naruto.

Sona yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut.

" Be-benda terlarang."

" Ya Sona, benda ini merupakan rune kuno pengendali cuaca yang bisa mengendalikan angin, hujan, petir, dan panas. Benda ini akan aktif jika terkena air dan akan menciptakan badai yang sangat dahsyat tergantung dari seberapa banyak air yang digunakan untuk mengaktifkannya. Benda ini dilarang penggunaannya oleh Vatikan karena bisa meratakan satu daerah jika air yang digunakan sangat banyak untuk pengaktifannya." Terang Naruto.

" La-lalu jika benda itu memang dilarang kenapa ada orang yang memilikinya?"

" Kemungkinan besar pemilik benda ini telah mencurinya dari tempat penyimpanan yang dimiliki oleh Ordo Kapak dan Salib."

" Ordo Kapak dan Salib? Bukankah Ordo itu sudah tidak ada lagi semenjak kematian Ratu Penyihir, Nii-sama?"

" Kau salah Sona, karena dua puluh tahun lalu Ordo Kapak dan Salib telah dibangkitkan kembali oleh Vatikan yang bertempat di New York, Amerika Serikat."

" Dan ini juga merupakan pertanda bahwa para penyihir jahat telah menampakan eksistensinya." Kata Naruto lagi

" Penyihir jahat? Bukankah semua penyihir itu identik dengan kejahatan?"

" Tidak Sona, tidak semua penyihir itu jahat karena ada diantara mereka yang baik dan memilih hidup dengan damai tanpa peperangan.

Di dunia ini ada dua sebutan untuk penyihir jahat, diantaranya witch dan warlock. Warlock adalah penyihir jahat pria sedangkan untuk witch adalah penyihir jahat untuk wanita. Alasan penyihir jahat ini terbentuk adalah karena mereka ingin kembali kemasa jayanya, masa dimana kegelapan menyelimuti bumi dimana Ratu penyihir menguasai dunia ini."

" Ja-jadi kita harus bagaimana, Nii-sama."

" Kalian tak usah ikut terlibat. Biar aku saja yang menangani mereka, karna aku akan melakukan pekerjaan lamaku." Kata Naruto.

DEG

" Kenapa ada aura suci disini?" tanya Sona.

" Entahlah Sona, sebaiknya kau temui Rias sekarang dan peringatkan dia juga tentang kemunculan para penyihir jahat. Aku akan menemui pemilik aura suci ini." Kta Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang Osis.

Sedangkan untuk Sona, dia langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk pergi ke ruang klub ORC.

.

.

.

Beralih ke pintu gerbang dari Kuoh Gakuen. Disana terlihat tiga orang yang menggunakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh dan mengenakan tudung kepala.

" Inikah tempatnya?"

" Yare-yare, apa yang dilakukan pihak gereja di sini?" tanya Naruto kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Ketiga orang tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah asal suara tadi.

Terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Anda siapa?"

" Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan orang tanpa mengenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak apa, namaku Naruto. Salah satu guru disekolah ini."

" Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami Naruto-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Elizabeth Louis." Kata seorang perempuan cantik berambut silver dengan mata berwarna merah ruby berkulit putih.( karakternya Nakiri Alice dari Shokugeki no Souma.)

" Saya Xenovia Quarta." Kata perempuan berambut biru( Xenovia cannon)

" Namaku Irina Shido." Kata perempuan berambut oranye dengan nada ceria.( Irina cannon.)

" Salam kenal semuanya." Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

BLUSSH

Ketiga gadis itu langsung memerah karena melihat senyuman dari Naruto.

' Ta-tampan.'

' Akan kujadikan dia milikku.'

' Kuharap dia yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak.'

" Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan maksud kedatangan kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya.

"A-ah, maksud kedatangan kami kesini ingin bertemu dengan Rias Gremory dan Sona Shitori." Kata Elizabeth yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya pertanda bingung.

" Ada urusan apa kalian menemui mereka?"

" Urusan ini bersifat rahasia, jadi kami tak bisa membeberkannya kepada anda Naruto-san." Jawab Irina.

" Ooh, ya sudah kalau begitu mari ikuti saya. Saya akan mengantarkan kalian untuk menemui mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pintu gerbang menuju ke ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Elizabeth, Xenovia, dan Irina kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

RUANG KLUB ORC

Didalam ruang klub tampaklah Rias yang didampingi oleh semua peeragenya mereka sedang mendiskusikan hal serius dengan Sona. Itu bisa dilihat dari raut wajah mereka yang tampak sangat serius.

" Jadi begitu, sebaiknya kita semua lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaan kita, dan hindari semua kontak fisik dengan para penyihir tersebut." Kata Rias yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan dari Sona tentang kejadian yang ia alami kemarin malam.

" Kau benar Rias kita harus menghindari mereka sampai kita tahu apa tujuan mereka datang ke kota ini."

TOK

TOK

TOK

Rias yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut, langsung memerintahkan Akeno untuk membukanya.

KRIIIEETT

Terbukalah pintu tersebut yang langsung memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepannya dan juga terdapat tiga orang perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Akeno yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung saja memeluk lengan dari Naruto.

" Ara ara, Naruto Sensei apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apakah kau datang kemari karena merindukanku?" tanya Akeno dengan nada sensual sambil menjilat pipi dari Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memerah sambil menelan ludah dengan kasar.

Dan tanpa disadari bagian bawah dari Naruto menegang karena tangan Naruto yang diapit oleh dada Akeno.

' Kumohon tenanglah junior.' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.

" Hi-himejima-san bisa lepaskan pelukanmu, aku kesini hanya mengantar tamu yang ingin menemui Rias dan Sona." Kata Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku sensei."

Sementara dengan ketiga gadis yang ada di belakang Naruto, wajah mereka sudah memerah dengan sangat pekat karena melihat adegan yang ada di depan mereka.

Kemudian datanglah Sona dari arah belakang Akeno yang langsung melepaskan Naruto dari pelukan Akeno.

" Jangan ganggu Nii-sama Akeno." Ucap Sona dengan nada datar andalannya.

" Baiklah Kaichou." Setelah mengatakan itu Akeno langsung masuk kembali keruang klub.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, karena bisa lepas dari pelukkan maut Akeno.

" Terimakasih Sona ,karna telah menyelamatkanku." Kata Naruto.

" Tak apa-apa Nii-sama."

" Nah, kalian bertiga masuklah kedalam, selesaikan urusan kalian dengan mereka. Aku tak bisa menemani kalian karna aku ada jam mengajar nanti." Kata Naruto sambil menghadap ketiga gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya danberkata.

" Sona, peringatkan Yuuto-san untuk jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka, jika dia masih membuat masalah maka akan aku patahkan kakinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sona yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan untuk ketiga gadis tersebut hanya memandang bingung Naruto.

" Kalian bertiga ayo masuk."

Kemudian Sona langsung masuk ke dalam ruang klub diikuti oleh ketiga gadis tadi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Hari sudah hampir menjelang malam keadaan Kuoh Gakuen juga nampak sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih diam disekolah semisal guru, karena semua siswa dari Kuoh Gakuen sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Di tempat parkir terlihatlah Naruto sedang berjalan kearah motor Harley Davidson Chopper berwarna biru tua.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan duri-duri runcing dibagian pundak serta glove tangan berwarna hitam yang juga memiliki duri-duri runcing( jaket dan glovenya ghost rider.), dan menggunakan celana dan sepatu yang biasa dia gunakan.

Hari ini Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan motor dari pada mobil kesayangannya.

Setelah sampai ditempat motornya terparkir Naruto langsung mengenakan helm full face berwarna hitam.

Kemudian Naruto langsung duduk dimotornya dan menyalakan mesin.

BRUUUMM

BRUUUMMMM

BRUUMMMMM

Naruto langsung melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama mengendara Naruto melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang terpojok oleh seorang pria kurus berkulit gelap yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang juga memakai kacamata hitam.

Naruto kemudian mematikan motornya serta melepas helmnya dan langsung menghampiri gadis yang sedang terpojok tersebut.

Setelah sampai disana ternyata perempuan tersebut adalah Elizabeth.

" Kau baik-baik saja Louis-san?"

" Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-san." Kata Elizabeth sambil bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kembali pedang Mercy( saya tak terlalu bisa mendeskripsikan jadi para reader bisa mencarinya di google).

" Kau istirahat saja Louis-san, biar aku saja yang mengatasinya." Kata Naruto sambil menghadap pria tersebut.

" Ta-tapi Naruto-san..."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Louis-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Kata Naruto.

" Akhirnya kita bisa berjumpa lagi Naruto." Ujar pria tersebut.

" Ya, kau benar. Sudah lama aku mencari mu." Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping yang langsung tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru.

Naruto langsung memasukan tangannya kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menarik tangannya dari dalam lingkaran. Sekarang terlihatlah pedang yang ditakuti oleh seluruh penyihir berada dalam genggamannya.

Sedangkan untuk Elizabeth, dia langsung membulatkan matanya karena melihat pedang yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

" He-hexenbane." Ujar Elizabeth dengan gemetar.

" Ooh, jadi kau langsung serius ya Naruto. Sampai kau mengeluarkan pedang yang kau gunakan dulu untuk membunuh Ratuku." Ucap pria tersebut yang melihat pedang yang ada di tangan Naruto.

" Ya, itu karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menghabisimu dan pulang, magus level empat belas atau bisa kusebut...

.

.

.

.

 **Max."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Balasan reveiw

Dhany dhacil : maaf saya tidak bisa menambah pair.

Novee chaniago27 : terimakasih atas sarannya, akan saya pikirkan saran dari anda.

Aldy hiraishin: akan saya usahakan untuk menambah word dan romance di setiap chapnya, dan akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda untuk frank

Namikaze hoshi : yang pasti jhony dan frank adalah hewan dan untuk bentuk akan terungkap saat kemunculan mereka.

Guest( barry) : akan saya pertimbangkan untuk hewan yang anda sarankan.

Guest( the dark king rise) : pair Naruto tidak akan harem karena persetruan mereka akan saya jadikan kejutan dalam fanfic ini.

Guest :terimaksih atas sarannya akan saya pertimbangkan.

Nah, segitu saja balasan reveiw dari saya. Maaf jika ada review dari para readers yang belun dapat saya balas.

.

.

AN:

Yo, minna-san saya up lagi. Saya meminta maaf karena terlambat up hal itu dikarenakan sekolah saya yang sedang melakukan percobaan untuk fullday school jadi saya harus sekolah dari jam 7 sampai jam 4 sore, dan setelah sampai dirumah saya malah tepar dan bukan melanjutkan fanfic.

Saya juga masih dalam tahap adaptasi untuk full day school, jadi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan upnya.

Disini saya juga berterima kasih atas semua saran readers untuk karakter frank. Semua saran dari readers tengah saya pertimbangkan.

Kemudian disini saya akan menjelaskan tentang penyihir dari beberapa refrensi yang saya baca warlock itu adalah sebutan untuk penyhir laki-laki jahat sedangkan untuk wizard adalah sebutan untuk penyihir laki-laki baik. Untuk witch adalah penyihir perempun baik ataupun jahat.( maaf jika salah tentang sebutan penyihir.)

Dan juga saya mengambil sihir yang ada di harry potter karena saya kurang pengetahuan tentang sihir.

Baik hanya segini saja Author Note dari saya, dan mohon di tunggu lanjutan dari fic ini.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya yang kurang sreg di hati dan saya juga minta maaf karena AN yang terlalu panjang ini.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

 **KAZUYA HATAKE LOGOUT.**


End file.
